Back to the Beginning
by Ayshen
Summary: Going back to the beginning...What if Alexis left after finding out she was pregnant...Would Sonny miss her, and would they find their way back together in the most unsuspected way? SEXIS and BRAZEN! Now Complete.
1. Prologue: What May Have Been

**I decided that I would go way back to when Alexis found out she was pregnant, and rewrite from there…I change history to suit my needs. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Port Charles, New York May-November 2002

Two little blue lines…two little blue lines that would change her life forever. Instantly she felt joy and sadness come upon her. She was carrying the child of the man she loved more than life itself…and he was sitting across the hall with his wife and son playing house. She didn't know what she was going to do, but as she pulled her hand down to her stomach she knew that no matter what; their child would be loved.

Too much had happened…Ned and her lie…that led to her beloved sister's death. The beating of Zander and the new threat of a mob war that promised to destroy the man she had loved. She could see the familiar signs of him shutting down, and she knew that she must go. He would not know his child, but she would break the curse…he would have a living child in this world. He may never get to see her, and hold her in his arms…but she would always know about the man that made her mommy whole.

Milan, Italy February 2003-Present Day

It was in Italy that she found a renewed sense of self. Where she reconnected with Stefan, and started to enjoy her pregnancy. The best times were the walks out in the gardens just her and her girl talking. She told her of Sonny; the man that she had fallen in love with. It was there she cried for him; for them. For the chance that they were robbed of…if only things would have been different; he would be here next to her talking to the child that was born of there one perfect night together. More often than she cared to admit she fantasized about a life with him, and their girl. However fantasies most often never come true and she was never more aware of that as when the labor pains started to kick in.

Stefan did the best he could to comfort her during the excruciating hours. After neither would bring up the incoherent ramblings she had made in the throes of labor; or that she whispered his name into the air when their child was born. He didn't need to point out the mass of raven hair that adorned her head…or the fact that her skin was tinged with mocha. He just kissed her forehead and laid her on her mother's chest.

Kristina Corin Davis was born to her on a cool February morning. She knew after that day she would never be able to forget Sonny because he stained her soul, and her daughter's face. As she grew the dark as coal hair started to curl in a mass atop her head. She saw his dimples that adorned their girl's cheeks. It was at this time that she knew that she would love Sonny forever, and the best part of him was kept with her through their daughter. She knew only bits and pieces of the happenings of Port Charles…Her heart felt heavy for him when she heard the news of his son Morgan's birth, and then finding out the truth that he was actually the boy's uncle, and not his father. If she thought she hated Carly before; she was convinced of it now. She knew how Sonny longed for a child of his own, and that his heart must be breaking. Everyday she looked at her girl, and wished she could let Sonny know that he did have a child. A strong little girl, with his curls and his smile…not the one he gave most the world…that wide one that lit up his face and made you want to believe every word he said.

She told her stories about her father since birth. His pictures sat in frames on the walls of her nursery. Stefan made a move to protest once but she quickly reassured him that her daughter was safe here in Italy, and she had every right to know who her father was. It was a cool summer night when she saw Kristina sitting at the blanket outside with the picture of Sonny perched up next to her teddy bear's playing tea party. She wracked her brain on a way to help her daughter know more about the father who still held her mother's heart. She knew then that they needed to go somewhere to do this.

Port Charles November 2002-Present Day

Sonny Corinthos' life was in shambles. Not because his wife…well ex-wife had a one night tryst with his brother which resulted in a child that for months was passed off as his own. Nor the fact that Lorenzo Alcazar had almost ruined him; then fell for Carly and stole her away. No…it wasn't any of that. He felt lost. It was like he was stuck in this never-ending circle of despair that he couldn't find his way out of. He tried to think of the last time he was happy, and he saw her face. He smiled at the thought of her; his best friend. He cringed at the way their story had ended. He missed her…her face, her laugh, the nervous way she rambled, he missed telling her to breathe. He missed feeling complete.

He didn't even know she had left; until Jason had informed him. No one knew exactly where she was but Sonny expected that she had found solace in her brother's arms in Milan. More than once he had thought about locating her, but he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He remembered the look in her eyes when he told her he would break her. He never meant it, and it brought a deep sense of regret seeing the look on her face. He wished he could take it all back…everything after their night together…the one magical night that was seared in his brain for a lifetime. He had attempted to fill her place…to warm his bed with another, but another woman could only touch his body…and she had touched his soul. The morning after their night he was sure that this was beginning of their future together, and then he messed up. He let her go, and somehow she found her way back in Ashton's arms. He wondered what may have been if the baby Alexis was carrying had been his. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind and reminded himself that he was not good enough to have Alexis or her child. He longed to lose himself in her once more; so he decided to go to the one place that always brought back memories of her.

A/N: Okay so I know I probably have no business starting yet another fiction…but I was having mad trouble with writing the next chapter of "In the Rubble" and this came into my head. I am going to try to write them in tandem, but I want the chapter of "In the Rubble" to be perfect, and it is taking more time than expected. So I hope you like and feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Ch1: Hotel Alejandra

Las Mareas, Puerto Rico-Present Day

"Krissy, baby c'mon we got to check in at the hotel" she said calling her sun-kissed child.

When she turned around again she saw her daughter skipping towards her. It amazed her everyday to see how much she was starting to look like Sonny. Her little curls bounced in the Puerto Rican sun; dark eyes that were willed at every emotion. She was broken out of her daze when she heard the little girl's mouth open.

"Mommy, I love Porico it's bootiful" she said not yet being able to fully annunciate her words.

"Yeah, little one; mommy loves Puerto Rico too" she said thinking about the man who had made her love the island.

She knew that it wasn't exactly the best idea coming to Puerto Rico considering this was the place of one of his most important business ventures…so she booked a room at the Hotel Alejandra on the other side of the Island, far enough from San Juan to ensure their confidentiality, but close enough to remember the feeling she had the last time she was here. It had ended too soon that night, and a part of her always wondered what that night would have been if they hadn't received that call. She sighed and let herself into the suite; willing herself to forget those nights long ago…

San Juan-Puerto Rico-Present Day

He let himself into the suite; having to tell the bell-boy at least a thousand times that he didn't need an escort to the room. When he opened the doors he felt the familiarity overwhelm him. He hadn't brought another down here since her…even Carly. Every time she suggested they go he made some excuse to avoid it. This was their place...a piece of her that he could hold on to. He went and sat on the bed and remembered the night they had almost been able to share…before life once again interrupted them...it was truly the night he knew that he had begun to fall in love with her. The only time she looked more beautiful than that night was when she was sleeping wrapped up in his satin sheets. Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew that was the closest he would get to heaven…was in her arms.

He lay on the bed of burgundy satin, and he thought of her…the way she tasted, the way her body felt in his arms, how the silky tresses of her hair felt in his hands. He had lost her…but they would always have Puerto Rico.

Las Mareas, Puerto Rico

Jason Morgan found his way to the other side of Puerto Rico visiting the new resort that Sonny had purchased. The Hotel Alejandra was nestled in a small seaside community on the Caribbean side of the island. He didn't know why Sonny had selected this hotel, but he knew that Sonny felt a connection to this particular hotel and he seemed happy to be acquiring it. The truth was Jason was concerned about Sonny. He wanted to say that it was because of Carly and her deception, but the truth was Sonny hadn't been Sonny for a long time. He seemed sadder since Jason had come back to town. It was like he was always searching for something; like everything around him just seemed "off". He remembered Carly saying that it was that Alexis was gone, and Sonny was now in one of his moods. He figured that it would blow over, but it didn't. Then Carly did her little dance and got pregnant by Ric, and then left him for Alcazar. He figured this could be the event to push Sonny over the edge, but Sonny just handled it. It was like he had already lost everything before Carly's betrayal, and losing Carly didn't faze him. In fact it seemed to clarify things in his head. He started to focus on business, family, Michael, and then came this hotel. He remembered when he saw the name "Alejandra" that he knew there must be more truth to Carly's statement than Jason could fathom.

He was caught up in the thought for a moment; when she walked out of the elevator. He thought for a second he had conjured her up, but then he heard the concierge call her and he knew it was her. She looked different than he had last seen her. Instead of a business suit; she had on a billowy sundress that covered her bronzed skin. She seemed happy, but for an observant man like Jason he saw some underlying sadness in her eyes. He watched her walk out to the beach, and it that split second made the decision to follow her.

He watched her walk down to the water's edge. Then he saw her…with her raven curls bouncing atop her mocha tinted skin. She smiled a wide dimpled smile when she spotted Alexis, and he heard her speak.

"Mama! Mama…come in the water it's wonderful" she exclaimed jumping into her mother's arms.

He then heard Alexis speak, and in that one instant it was confirmed.

"You love the water little one? You don't just look like your daddy then…your daddy loves the water too" he heard her say sadly.

In that moment he felt it…and he knew…Alexis' daughter was not a Quartermaine…

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are so short; hope you enjoyed. There is not much Sexis yet, but Puerto Rico is a small island!**


	3. Ch2: Matchmakers

Jason was still reeling from the little face that kept popping into his brain. He smiled as his heart broke for his best friend. There was no doubt in his mind that Alexis' child was not an Ashton. That meant there was only one person who fathered that little girl, and she had his curls and dimples that adorned her cherubic face made it even more evident. Now he was armed with a truth that could tear everyone's lives apart; or could bring two parents back together. He had to make a decision…and he had to make it fast.

"Raphael, I need all the information you can give me about a guest" Jason told the main concierge.

"Si, senor" the man answered him back.

"Alexis Davis…Get me the information as soon as possible. I need the utmost confidentiality in this matter. Have it sent to my room" he told him before retreating back to his room.

He walked back up to his room, and went straight to the balcony. He stared out to the beach until he spotted them. His heart soared to see Sonny's daughter playing on the beach. He saw her run to the water then come back running to Alexis laughing. He saw Alexis pull her in close to her…and he waited for the right thing to reveal itself.

He heard the knock on the door and quickly answered it. Raphael handed him a file, and left. He then sat down at the desk to sort through the information. It was all there. She was staying for 3 weeks; today was only her first day. Her address in Milan was right there, and the age of her daughter Kristina Corin…she had just turned 3 in February. "Corin" she had honored Sonny in her daughters life, and he felt that it had to mean for something. Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought about the irony of the situation. Sonny had a child that lived in the world…the curse he imposed on himself had been broken, but if Jason didn't do something he would never know.

He didn't get involved in other people's business…it wasn't him; so he decided to call someone who did. That's when he decided he needed some back up.

"Bren…its Jason, I have a little situation in Puerto Rico" he told her.

"Jase, it's four in the morning, what was so important that you felt it necessary to call me at this forsaken hour?" she said annoyed and sleepily.

"Alexis Davis is in Puerto Rico with her daughter…her and Sonny's daughter" he stated matter of factly.

"WHAT!" he heard her yell and chuckled at the fact that he could picture her facial expressions.

"I was walking through the lobby, and she came out of the elevator, and I followed her down to the beach…and there she was…Bren, she's beautiful, she's perfect…and she is his" he told her.

"Jase, wait are you sure?"

"Believe me; there is no way you can mistake a Corinthos for an Ashton."

"Oh my…Jase what are we going to do?"

"We?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes we…you love me Jason Morgan and you want my wonderful sage advice…that's why you called"

"Actually I called because I needed to know how to be nosey, and you were the first person I thought of" he told her smiling.

"Flattery will get you no where, so I can be ready in half an hour; will the jet be ready" she asked.

Before he could refute it her heard her click the phone…and he didn't argue…because he knew that Brenda only wanted Sonny's happiness, and unlike him she would used whatever tactics necessary" he thought.

At 9:00 am he heard the familiar knock on the door. He opened it to see a wide smiling Brenda on the other side.

"Okay, so tell me what you know" she said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, here is the info" he said handing her the folder and then going to make coffee.

When he came back in there were tears in her eyes, "She was born on Valentines day…did you realize that? What does she look like? Jase, what was Sonny and Alexis' relationship like, why would she keep his baby from him" she asked with an air of innocence in her voice.

"A lot of bad things happened, but I don't know how they were…but I am going to find out…" he told her.

"I can get Sonny to spill the beans" she told him with that smile that always got him in trouble.

"But first…can I see her?" she asked.

"I don't know Bren; we have to be really careful…we don't want to scare her and make her run, right?" he asked.

"Please Jase, I promise I will just see her once and then we can go get Sonny, please" she said pouting.

And he knew that he could refuse her nothing.

He had Raphael keep an eye on her and apprise him of her comings and goings. They were at the beach this afternoon, and so he figured it safe as long as he and Brenda kept their distance.

They walked to where they could safely sit at a veranda and still watch mother and daughter. What they saw made tears well up in Brenda's eyes.

"Mama, tell me about Daddy" they heard the little girl with the angel face say plopping down on her lap.

"Well sweetie pie, your daddy was the most handsome man your mommy had ever met. He was smart too, and funny. He made your mommy believe in love and he made her heart so full. He was my best friend and you want to know what? He gave me the best present in the whole world…you want to know what that present was?" she asked her daughter.

"What" she stated looking up adoringly at Alexis.

"He gave me you little one" she said tickling her tummy.

After the little girl stopped laughing she looked up at her mommy, "I wish daddy was here" she said before running back to the water's edge.

"Me too pumpkin, me too" she said in the air to herself.

The words carried over to Brenda and Jason's table…and that's when Brenda got up.

"Let's go" she said abruptly.

"Where?" Jason asked confused.

"To San Juan…Kristina wants her Daddy here and Alexis does too…Now we have to go see if Sonny wants to be here" she said already walking away.

Jason sighed deeply knowing that this was going to be one heck of a ride.

**A/N…Once again sorry for the short chapters! But I promise I will have another one ASAP! Ummm as you can see I brought back Brenda because I figured she would be a more interesting choice to get inside Sonny's head without being a love interest (plus I really wanted Brazen to happen!) So hope you enjoy, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!**


	4. Ch3: Dances and Dreams

"Daddy, daddy look at me" said the curly haired girl as she ran towards the ocean's edge.

She was perfect, dimples etched into her small cheeks, her eyes the same honey color of her mother with a mocha tinge that resembled his own mother.

"Sonny, did you put sunscreen on her?" he heard her say behind him as he turned to the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Yes Lexi I did" I say turning fully around to her and taking her into my arms.

"Hello little Alex" I say patting her swollen tummy.

"How are you so sure it's a boy; wouldn't it just be poetic justice for you to be stuck in a house full of women" she asks me pulling back and giving me one of her trademark smiles.

"A house full, eh? Does that mean we get to keep going after this one comes" I say before pulling her into a fiery kiss.

She pulls back swiftly, "Uh-uh this is it for you Mr. Corinthos. Besides we only promised Michael a little brother" she said smiling.

"Oh, so if it is a little girl we can keep trying" I ask pulling her back into my embrace attempting to use my dimples to sweet talk her a little.

She rolls her eyes at my gesture, "Oh no Mr. Corinthos you just put those dimples away because I am not falling for that a third time" she whispered trying to worm out of my embrace.

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you otherwise Mrs. Corinthos?" I say coming behind her and breathing on her neck.

She sighs deeply and kind of melts into the embrace, "Davis-Corinthos" she whispers into the air.

"BRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" is the sound that jarred him from his dreams.

"Hello" he answered.

"Are you taking a nap" he heard a familiar voice say on the other line.

"Yeah Bren, what's up?" he asked the woman on the other end.

"I came down to Puerto Rico with Jason to check out the hotel, and we are going to come back up to San Juan tonight to have dinner with you. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good" he said before clicking the receiver.

He knew that it should be weird for him that the once self proclaimed "love of his life" was dating his best friend…but oddly enough it just seemed right. Brenda brought out a side of Jason that he had never seen; it reminded him of a certain brown eyed woman of his-even if it was only in his dreams.

She awoke to the most glorious feeling black satin sheets wrapped around her legs. She could smell the food coming up the staircase. She encased herself in the black robe that hung on the door and walked down. She was greeted by Kristina sitting at the table eating pieces of fruit.

"Hi Mama" she said waving between bites of pineapple.

"Hey baby" she said kissing her forehead before looking up at the little boy in the high chair banging a spoon on the tray.

"MAMA" he called to her his little curls bouncing as he drummed up a beat.

"How is mama's boy this morning" she said approaching the high chair.

"Hey, I thought I was mama's boy" came the voice coming out the kitchen door with an omelet on it.

"I like to refer to you as my house boy" she said flirtatiously trying to ignore him.

To that he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "last night I think you came up with a different nickname" he said whispering in her ear.

To that he got a swat on the arm and he spoke again, "c'mon eat your breakfast, the baby needs her calcium" he said pouring her a glass of milk.

"Oh so this one is a she, your daddy thinks he knows everything" she said touching her rounding tummy and turning to Kristina who just giggled as the little boy banged his spoon. She smiled and wondered how she had the luck to get quite possibly the two cutest children in the world with another on the way, and a husband who made her feel whole again. She closed her eyes for a second in peace.

All of the sudden she started to get an intense pounding sensation in her head, "mama, mama, mama, ma-ma" she heard as she opened her eyes to see Kristina perturbed and poking her in the forehead. She smiled at her child…it was bittersweet to see her daughters face, and know that she would never live the life her mind created in her dreams. So she allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and envision the little boy with his daddy's curls…

"Bren, what is taking you so long" he asked outside of the bathroom door. She had been in there for forty five minutes.

"I am getting ready, can you just hold your horses" she stated annoyed.

He went and sat on the bed trying to decide a game plan for tonight when she finally came out.

"Ta-da, how do I look" she said twirling around for him.

"You look fine" he said not really paying attention.

"What, that is all I get Morgan, a 'fine'? I can't believe you just told me I look fine" she said angry walking out into the other room of the suite.

He groaned and put his hands in his face, but then followed her out into the living room. It was the strangest thing how Brenda could infuriate him and endear him in the same moment. The truth was he had never been happier than when they were together-fighting or otherwise.

"Bren, why are you upset?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you that dense? I just go and spend an hour on my hair and makeup and you just respond that I look fine…everyday, average, blah fine, UGH" he said turning around to look at the window.

It wasn't that he didn't think she was beautiful…it was just he didn't notice that type of stuff.

"Hey, listen…you look great, but you always look great. I'm sorry…please Bren" he said turning her around to look into her eyes.

What she saw was something more pure than anything she had experienced. Jason cared for her without pretenses, without expectations…and she knew she could trust anything in his eyes.

"No wonder Sonny and Alexis need help, you and Jax are their best friends" she said making a pouty face before kissing him swiftly on the lips.

He smiled as she grabbed him by the hand and led him out. He knew that he didn't need a game plan because he was sure that Brenda already had a dozen in play.

"Pick up mama, pwease" Kristina said reaching towards Alexis.

She picked her up and wandered out on the veranda where the music from the streets below flooded the senses.

"Dance, mama?" the little girl said wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

To that she swayed to the music, and remembered a dance a long time ago…a dance that made her free and lit a fire in her soul that could not be quenched. She would hold on forever to their dance.

He wandered down to the restaurant before dinner to get a drink. He was to meet Jason and Brenda in a half an hour. As he sat at the bar he was poised to order his usual scotch, but found himself longing for something else.

"Rum please" he asked the bartender.

As the cool liquid poured down his throat he heard the familiar cords coming from the band. He swore when he closed his eyes he could smell her, feel her lithe body against his. The dance was emblazoned in his mind, the feel of her staining his soul. These were the moments he cherished…the memories of not so long ago; when he held the world in his arms. Yes…he would always have their dance…

**A/N: I know these chapters are short and a little slow moving, but I see them as kind of snapshots into the story. So I hope you liked. Feedback is always enjoyed and appreciated! Hope everyone has a wonderful Easter!**


	5. Ch4: Satin Sheets

Brenda sat there looking out the window as the limo wove in and out of the streets of San Juan. She had a jumble of feelings roaming around in her head, and she was trying to sort them all out. She loved this about him; that he was just content with sitting quiet with her. There were no questions or accusations about what she was thinking; or why. Sometimes the deepest you can get with someone is just sitting next to them silently but still contently connected. She wondered if this was how Sonny felt about Alexis…did she make him feel complete as Jason was making her. She hoped so…she hoped Sonny would find that love he had been searching for his whole life. She would always be grateful for their love…it had taught her so much about herself, and it had led her to this moment sitting in a limo in Puerto Rico with Jason Morgan.

He watched her stare out the window obviously lost in her own thoughts. He smiled at the dimensions of her personality. He didn't want to like her when she just showed up with Luis Alcazar…and he married her to make sure that Carly and Sonny weren't pulled apart. It was a mistake; Sonny and Carly became a bad addiction and both hurt each other beyond repair. He wouldn't take it back though; trying to make them work…because it forced him to get to know Brenda. They fought like crazy, argued intensely, and at first couldn't stand each other. That was before they ended up getting to know each other. Brenda was spoiled and a brat, but she was also one of the warmest hearted people he knew. She truly loved her family and friends and would do anything for them. That was what first endeared him to her. He didn't want to like her; he was with Courtney at the time. He fought his feelings so hard, but there she was her face invading his thoughts during the day and at night that smile was embedded in his brain. He regretted one thing about everything that happened with Carly and Sonny…he never got to know the Sonny that Alexis had fallen in love with. Sure Max and Johnny rumbled about "when Ms. Davis was here" but he never really knew. He imagined after seeing the girl with the perfect dimples that there was much more he had never known. Now they were driving through San Juan to figure it all out.

"Whatcha thinking?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

"About Sonny and Alexis" he said looking at her.

She put her hand over his, "Me too. Jase I need a favor, let me do this my way tonight" she asked.

He groaned audibly without thinking, "is this going to get me in trouble" he asked.

"Don't act like my plans don't work…some of the time" she said turning her body around annoyed.

"Well they do usually tend to blow up in your face, and then who has to come out and fix them" he asked.

"Oh, I see my white knight…great like I haven't had one of those before" she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine do whatever you want, since Mr. Man of many words that seems to work for you" she said huffing mad.

He smiled; this was the way it was with them…him saying something and pissing her off…and he wouldn't change it for the world.

He smelled the scent of gardenias waft through the patio door. He smiled as he brought the tumbler full of rum back to his lips. He closed his eyes and saw her in that dress, dancing. With her toes in the fountain, and the way she fell into his arms. How was it nearly four years later he still couldn't forget the way she felt in his arms?

Kristina was fast asleep in her arms as she took her to the bedroom and laid her down. She was amazed at how much the little girl looked like Sonny. She had his dimples, a mop of curly hair, and she crinkled her face just like he when she didn't get her way. She knew that she would never forget him…he had given her this precious gift, but it was more than that. She would never forget the most unsettling feeling of contentment she got only when she was with him. It didn't help that every time she closed her eyes she saw his dimples, and when she opened them she saw them again on their child's face.

The limo pulled up to Sonny's hotel and Brenda still wasn't speaking to him. So he figured he had to offer some damage control. She stepped out before he did and started walking to the hotel not paying any mind to what he was doing.

"Bren" he said trying to get her attention. Finally he had to run to catch up with her and grab her by the arm just to stop her.

"Don't touch me, I am mad at you" she said pouting.

"I understand that. I don't even know what I did Brenda" he said emphasizing her name.

"You made me feel like you don't trust me" she said angrily and ready to march into the hotel when he softly spun her around.

"I trust you more than anyone else…that is why you are here. Who did I call to help me? You-so Bren, I trust you to handle this with Sonny, okay?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Fine" she said turning around less mad.

"And Brenda, I love you" he whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too, jerk" she said before taking his hand and leading him into the lobby.

Sonny saw them before he saw him; Brenda looked radiant in one of her billowy sundresses dragging Jason with her. He was wearing his trademark jeans and t-shirt. They made Sonny want to laugh, but in a good way. Polar opposites; that is what they were…just like him and a certain lady lawyer.

"Sonny" she said spotting him sitting at the bar sipping on dark liquid.

He got up to greet them; hugging Brenda and nodding to Jason.

"Hey Bren…I didn't know you were coming down here with Jason, but it is nice to see you" he said.

"I wasn't…but then he told me about all the great things at the hotel, and I had to come" she said smiling brightly.

"It is a beautiful hotel" he said starting to get a dazed look in his eyes.

"Alejandra? Where did you get that name?" she asked slyly and Jason felt like he was going to pass out.

"That is a story in itself Bren, and right now I just want to have dinner" he said starting to walk towards their table.

Brenda turned back to Jason and raised an eyebrow in victory. He just smiled; he was going to let Brenda work her magic.

She went to lie down in the bedroom before dinner arrived. When she turned down the duvet she let out an audible gasp. Satin sheets adorned the bed…and the memories flooded in.

_Flashback_

_Sonny: You want me to sleep, don't you? It's the only way I can -- unless I'm near the ocean -- I can just swim until I get tired._

_Alexis: Why don't you just go upstairs, get in your bed, lie down, close your eyes, and sleep, like a reasonable person?_

_Sonny: I got a better idea. Why don't you put me to bed?_

_Alexis: Is this your bedroom?_

_Sonny: Yeah._

_Alexis: Great. Go to bed._

_Sonny: Aren't you going to help me out?_

_Alexis: I didn't realize that you were incapacitated._

_Sonny: Check it out. Check it out. Go ahead._

_Alexis: It's very nice._

_Sonny: Check it out! Take a walk. Go in there, look at it._

_Alexis: It's very nice._

_Sonny: What do you think?_

_Alexis: It's -- big._

_Alexis: What, do you expect me to carry you in?_

_Sonny: No, I think I can make it to the bed. Unless you want to help me get undressed._

_Alexis: No. I mean -- I -- I think you're perfectly capable of doing that all by yourself._

_Sonny: Well, that depends on the circumstances because sometimes I'm slow and careful. Other times, I just get reckless, you know what I'm saying?_

_Alexis: Ok, yeah. Uh-huh._

_Sonny: Well, you don't have to walk away -- I'm not --_

_Alexis: I wasn't walking away. I was just walking. I just felt like walking for -- I did -- never mind._

_Sonny: Good. All right. Oh, man._

_Sonny: What now?_

_Alexis: Lie down --you lie down, alone on your bed and close your eyes._

_Sonny: I'd like to actually look._

_Alexis: Wait, you can't do that and sleep. I see you have black satin sheets._

_Sonny: Yeah. They're great for sex._

_Alexis: I'm sure they are. Just close your eyes, ok, and just --_

_Sonny: You should try satin, you know what I mean?_

_Alexis: I will. Next time I go to the linen store, I will --_

_Sonny: There's nothing better than satin sheets, I got to tell you, when you're, like, laying under them, you know?_

_Alexis: Close your eyes and go to sleep! And just go to sleep._

_Sonny: Ah._

_Alexis: Oh, god._

_End of Flashback_

She felt the tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling. She was falling in love with him back then…she knew it, and he had made her nervous that night. How she longed to touch those satin sheets again; to feel his arms around her, his neck on her throat. So she climbed into the white satin and let herself get lost in her dreams.

Jason knew what she was doing; having the waiter keep Sonny's glass full. Then she asked him to dance. He asked Jason for permission and Jason simply nodded ready to watch and see what Brenda had up her sleeve.

They walked out onto the dance floor Sonny smiling, and Jason decided that it would be better to leave them alone. Brenda knew how to work Sonny; especially when he probably didn't remember how much rum he had.

When they came back to the table the waiter told them that Jason had retired upstairs but wanted them to enjoy the evening. So they sat back down and started to chat.

"Okay, so spill it…Explain the whole 'Alejandra' name" she told him playfully.

"Brenda, do you really want to know this story. I can't have you telling Jason all my secrets" he said grinning.

"Your secrets are safe with me" she said making a move to lock her lips.

"Did I ever tell you about Alexis?" he said a little slurred.

"I don't think you have Sonny, I don't think you have" she said knowing that she had him right where she wanted him.

Three hours later she wandered up to her room. Jason sat on the bed waiting.

"So?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Do you have all night Jase?" she asked sitting next to him and nuzzling his neck.

"I have all the time in the world for you" he told her kissing her atop her head.

"He loves her…really loves her…now how are we going to do this" she asked,

"We'll figure it out…but first, what did he say?" Jason asked.

Sonny lie down in the bed feeling the coolness of satin…Alejandra…Alexandra…Alexis…it all came back to her. That is why every bed at the hotel was adorned with satin sheet.

**A/N: Happy Anniversary Sexis fans-Can you believe it has been four years already! I miss my Sexis! I tried to add more Brazen in this one; hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be what Sonny told Brenda…As always feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. Ch5: Raven Curls

"He loves her Jase…really loves her" she said before telling him the story.

_Flashback_

"_Bren, have you ever just met someone and connected with them on some level for no good reason, and everyone around both of you just couldn't understand it?" he asked her a little tipsy._

"_I guess I can identify with that" she said smiling on everything all her "friends" had said about her when she told them about Jason._

"_Well that was Lex and me…you know how we started out?" he asked._

_She shook her head no and he spoke again, "I knew she was the best; the best lawyer, and I wanted that for Jason and Michael…so I went up to her one day at the Grille, and she basically told me to shove it" he said grinning dimples running deep._

"_But she did end up helping Jason, right" she asked._

"_Yeah, one day she walks in the PCPD and Dara is pulling the usual civil rights violations and Lex…man I can't even tell you how much she hates that. So she asks me if I got a dollar; I only had a hundred…so she takes it and tells me that is her retainer. Of course they let me go, and when we walk out Lex gives me back the hundred. She tells me she basically never wants to see me again. But you know me I had to have her then. Just watching her in action was enough for me to admire her. Somehow we ended up in the same place again…you know her being a lawyer and me; well being me. Finally you know it all came together and she ended up helping Jason. I knew that even after the custody battle was over; she was going to be my attorney. I couldn't lose her; I couldn't let her go…I just" he sort of trailed off._

"_You are persistent aren't you?" she asked._

"_Only when it comes to women I want" he said smiling at his former love._

"_She was married to Jax, right?" _

_He laughs when she says this, "yep, seems no matter how hard I try I can't get away from Candyboy…but there's was a marriage in name only" he says emphasizing the "in name" only part._

_She simply smiled at him as he continued, "anyway, it just kind of happened. We fell into this attorney/client thing…but you know what the more I told her, and the more that I opened up…so did she. And it became something more, she then became my friend. It drove people crazy; Jax, Ned, Carly…but it didn't matter; we didn't care we just came together. It was just right" he said getting starry eyed._

"_What happened to you two" she asked an air of innocence in her eyes._

"_Carly ended up breaking my heart again…but I just…I still couldn't let go…I want to say it's all because of Michael, but I don't know…Carly is what I deserve, you know? We just…a man like me and a woman like Carly…we…that's who we end up with, you know? But Lex, she challenged me…she made me a better person. When I was friends with her I was a better man, a better father…just better. Ned and she broke up…and you know we got closer. It was like no one knew where I ended and she began. It was like I needed her, and you know Brenda I hate needing anyone, and yet there she was like my Angel of mercy. Her kid sister, Kristina was around and she was always poking her head into our business…she was a great kid…I remember when I took Lex to Puerto Rico and she made some comment about little umbrellas and rum. Ironic because Lex and I went out one night and we had rum and it was different. The air was different, and just, she was intoxicating. I saw a different side of her…I had seen sexy-that Eddie's Angel poster…wow; I had seen the hard edged attorney, the scared little kid, but in Puerto Rico I really saw Alexis the woman. I sometimes close my eyes and wonder what it would have been like if we would have just had one night in Puerto Rico, but then Zander called with some problem of Carly's and of course I went running" he said sadly the tears evident in his eyes._

"_Hey, if this is too much, you don't have to go on" she told him._

"_It feels good to talk about it, you know?" he said._

_When she gave him a nod and a small smile he continued, "I don't know the thing with my sister Courtney and AJ Quartermaine was going on, and everything got crazy. But she was there; my rock…she never left…never walked away no matter that it would have worked out better for her if she did" he said staying silent for a long while after._

_Brenda just listened to him…her heart breaking for him, but this gave her hope. She always knew that Jason and she could do anything together…Now this would put it to the test because she was going to help Sonny get back his rock._

_He broke the silence with a stunning revelation, "I put a hit out on AJ Quartermaine."_

_Her eyes got wide, "what, like now, oh my-" she started to say but was cut off by Sonny chuckling._

"_No, not right now…before when he and Court were married" he said._

"_Oh" she responded mouth making a wide 'O' shape._

"_Lex saw, and that night…she called me on it. Told me that if I went through with it…she would walk away from me as my lawyer and as my friend…I…I just couldn't risk that. So I called off the hit because she meant more to me…more than I ever knew until the moment I was going to lose her. I just everything came out…well almost everything...That is the night we made love. It was supposed to be out beginning…and then Carly happened" he said sadly._

"_I made this promise to God…that if I could give Michael back his mother, his family I would…and then Carly came back and I thought that my prayers had been answered…you know? So I pushed her away…try to push her to the back part of my brain. Then she left, moved, out…I found out she was pregnant with Ned's baby. It broke my heart I know I was wrong, but I wanted that baby to be mine. I wanted that baby to be ours so I could know that I gave her one gift. I kept pressing, I made her crazy, Carly wanted to kill me…but I just…I wanted; I needed…after the paternity test there was nothing tying us together…so I just let her go…I tried to let her. Especially after her sister died in my warehouse…she hated me…and she had a right too…I said some stuff to her that I should be shot for…I said it because I was mad the baby wasn't mine…and that meant I had truly lost her" he told her the emotion finally getting the best of him as a solitary tear ran down his cheek._

"_You okay?" she asked after another long silence._

"_Yeah, I am going to head up to bed, okay?" he asked exhausted._

"_Okay Sonny…wait, you said that almost everything came out that night when you and Alexis…what didn't you get the chance to say?" she asked._

_He smiled a bittersweet smile, "I never got to tell her that I was falling in love with her" he said taking her breath away._

_End of Flashback_

When Brenda had finished the story she had tracks of tears down her cheeks. Jason sat there in shock. He didn't know it was this way…he had missed so much. But he and Brenda would make this better…they had to.

Sonny lay in bed that night, emotionally drained. He had just spilled his guts to his former lover…all about another woman. It hadn't felt wrong though, and Brenda made him feel like her could tell her anything. He hadn't been able to talk about Lex for a long time, and now that he had it brought back a flood of emotions. He missed her…missed telling her to breathe, missed seeing her dimples come out, the arguments, the talks…he missed himself, and he missed his best friend.

"So what are we going to do" she finally asked breaking the silence.

Jason pulled her in closer to him and placed his chin atop her head, "I have no idea…I kind of screwed up the first time" he told her.

"What, are you talking about?" she asked.

"Carly didn't have an accident…she faked it…faked everything just to get Sonny back"

"Well, duh I could have told you that" she said rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Jase, you are so blinded by that woman" she said getting up and walking away.

Carly was a sore spot for them…one too many times had interfered in their relationship and Brenda was tired of it.

"Hey, she has made some good things happen with her antics" he said approaching her and smiling.

She arched her eyebrow at him with her back still turned, "yeah, name one" she asked bitterly.

"Well it's because of her I married you" he said spinning her around and capturing her in his arms.

"Who knew, Jason Morgan a sweet talker? She said before kissing him softly on the lips, but breaking away.

He was startled by the motion but then she starting talking fast, "I have an idea" she told him and he smiled…she was so full of ideas.

"Mama, Mama!" she heard from the little girl in the kitchen.

"Yes Princess"

"Maria and me made bweakfast!" she stated excitedly.

When Alexis came in she saw the little girl sitting at the table grinning triumphantly at her breakfast creation.

"Really?" she asked the little girl to which she answered with a nodding of her head.

Maria spoke next bringing out the plates, "she just loves the kitchen, ma'am…told me she wanted to make her mommy an omelet because that was her favorite food" the lady said smiling.

That was enough to bring tears to her eyes…her little girl was just like her daddy.

"Are you sure this is going to work Brenda?" he asked her for the tenth time.

"Listen Jase, I know you operate all covertly and everything…but these two people don't need covert; they need to be knocked over their hard heads" she said brown eyes twinkling.

He smiled at her his blue eyes radiating ultimate trust, "Bren" he said as she turned around with a "yeah?"

"I'm really glad you are here" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Good, good, now go call" she said ordering him to the phone.

"Si, Raphael, I need a favor" he asked the concierge.

The light was shining a little too brightly through the blinds and he had the worst headache. Memories of rum, Brenda, and confusingly Alexis danced in his head. That was when the phone started ringing.

"Hello" he answered raspy voiced.

"Hola Senor Corinthos, this is Raphael from Hotel Alejandra. There seems to be a problem, and you are needed her immediately" the man told him divulging the details of the problem.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that he had to go. Hotel Alejandra was her…in the purest sense of the word. It was decorated to suit her, everything was about her in that hotel…and he was afraid seeing it may open old wounds that were starting to hurt again.

"So when is he going to call?" Brenda asked getting impatient.

Jason just gave her a look to which she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, nerves of steel I am sorry for talking" she said huffing and puffing around the room.

He knew she was going to drive him nuts so he calmly walked up to her, picked her up, and gently tossed her on the bed.

"What was that for Jason Morgan" she said angrily hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey, hey, am I going to have to pin you down?" he asked.

"Don't you dare Jason Morgan, you let me up this instant" she whined.

"Shhhh, he said pushing her arms above her head and kissing the column of her throat.

She forgot somewhere in the middle that she was mad and fell into the sweet kisses on her neck.

"What are you doing" she murmured happily.

"I figured we could waste time doing something more productive" he told her moving up to her jaw line.

"Mmmmm productive" she said as he released her arms and they wound tightly in his sandy hair.

At that moment they heard the knock on the door.

Jason groaned loudly as he eased off of Brenda. She smiled kissed him on the cheek and bounded for the door.

"Hey Bren, is Jason here?" he heard Sonny ask.

"Hey man" he greeted his friends trying to get his wits together.

"I have to go to the hotel, Raphael called there is some labor issue…so I wanted to know if you and Bren wanted to accompany me" he asked.

Before he had finished the question Brenda was already blurting out a yes. When Sonny left Jason gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you think that was a little obvious?" he asked.

She made a face back at him, "oh please, like he has any idea what is going on."

"Well, if he did, you would have given it away."

"Then it would have been one of the last things I will be giving away any time soon" she said before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

The trip to the other side of the island was strained. Sonny was tense; Jason and Brenda were both nervous, and mad at each other.

When they arrived at the hotel both Jason and Brenda were at a loss of what exactly their plans were. Luckily the concierge had booked rooms, and Sonny was the first to retire to his for a nap.

Brenda walked to theirs, and let herself in attempting to close the door on Jason.

He caught the door but didn't put him in any better of a mood.

"What is your problem, woman?" he asked.

"Don't woman me" she said throwing a pillow at him.

Sonny changed in the room. They were beautiful; he wished he could see her in one. Brushing her gorgeous hair in the vanity, laying wrapped in the sheets of satin…she should be here. He needed to take a walk, clear his head; so he took a stroll into the lobby.

Brenda walked out mad, needing time to calm down. What was it about Jason that just infuriated, and yet endeared her at the same time? She walked into the lobby looking for something to take her mind off of things.

Jason followed closely behind Brenda; knowing that he needed to make things better…Brenda was a brat, but she was his brat. So he followed her huffing and puffing into the lobby.

"Mama, walk on beach?" Krissy asked. So they gathered up a bucket for collecting sea glass and strolled down to the lobby.

Call it fate, destiny or happenstance…but right there in the lobby five people stood…there lives destined to be changed by a simple moment in time.

Brenda saw her first and stop dead in her tracks. Jason took this time to come up behind her and look at what had stopped her. When he saw he held his breath

Sonny saw a flip of golden hair and a familiar voice and paused to turn and look at the beautiful sound of laughter. It had been so long; he thought he was imagining it, and then…

Alexis laughed at something Kristina said and paused when the little girl did.

Kristina looked in the direction of three eyes staring at her and focused on the ones that she knew.

He saw her raven curls adorning her head, and she saw him. Matching chocolate eyes and four dimples met…and he heard her speak.

She saw him too late, Kristina had already let go of her hand and started running. Then she saw him; his chocolate eyes, deep dimples and raven curls a perfect match.

Sometimes a child's words can change the course of a lifetime.

"Daddy, daddy, you're here…I have been waiting forever for you!"

**A/N: I know a lot of this chapter was just history…but I thought it was important to get Sonny's feelings about everything out there. Sorry if I left something important out; I was trying to keep it brief. Thanks for everyone's wonderful feedback, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Ch6: Choices

He lost his breath for a second when he saw the little girl…she looked just like…but he rationalized she couldn't and then she spoke…she called him Daddy.

She saw her too late; run for the man she knew to be her father. She couldn't help but hear Stefan's words warning her about this. But it was too late; so she let her daughter go to the man she already loved.

Jason came up behind Brenda and embraced her…they both held still as they watched the scene before them unfold.

"Daddy, daddy, you're here…I have been waiting forever for you!" she called out to him and it broke him from his trance as she jumped into his arms.

He was acting purely on impulse now as he pulled her into his tight embrace.

"Hey Princess" is all he could managed to say before the tears started to make tracks down his cheeks.

He looked at her a mix of happiness, pain, anger and something else in his eyes. The tears came fast to her overwhelmed by seeing them together. She had imagined it so many times, but seeing it here right in front of her was almost too much to bear. Their puddle filled eyes were matched neither wanting to look away his arm possessively on his child. It wasn't until Kristina looked up to her that their unspoken connection broke.

"Mama, mama, DADDY'S HERE!" the little girl cried in triumph.

Sonny couldn't believe the swell of his heart. He was confused; she was his and somehow she knew him. He had conjured up this image a thousand times, and it made his heart full and empty at the same time. He had wished for it to be this way, and here it was. But that meant that the one person he trusted most in this world had lied to him. She had kept his baby girl away from him, and he wanted to hate her. But then he looked into those beautiful eyes, and he couldn't bear to see the pain in hers. There would be questions, but right now he just wanted to hold his little girl as close to him as possible.

The little girl pulled back from his embrace and touched the wet tears running down his cheeks.

"Why cry daddy?" she asked confused her dark eyes dancing with glee.

"Because daddy is happy; you just made daddy the happiest man in the whole world" he told her trying to burn everything about her in his memory.

It was then she turned around and called out, "Mama, come here, daddy is here!" she called out to her mother and then she had no choice but to move towards the duo.

"Alexis" Sonny said the underlying pain only privy to her attentions.

"Sonny" she said casting her eyes downward.

Brenda moved first decided to ease the tension a little bit. So she walked and stood still.

"Hi!" she greeted them happily turning to Kristina.

"Well who is this beautiful little girl?" she asked Kristina holding out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Kristina Corin Davis, nice to meet you" the three-year old told her primly which brought a smile to everyone's faces.

"Nice to meet you Kristina, I am Brenda Barrett" she told the little girl.

Alexis took the scene in for a minute and put two and two together, "so you two are down here on vacation together?" she asked.

Brenda noted the jealously that dripped from her tone and smiled, "no actually I am down here with Jason" she said pointing to the man in the jeans and t-shirts that finally starting moving towards them.

"OH" she said beating herself up for being relieved.

"Alexis" Jason said nodding towards the woman.

"Who are you?" he heard Kristina ask him befuddled.

"I am Jason Morgan" he said smiling.

Brenda swore the little girl blushed when Jason smiled at her as she turned her head into her father's neck. She smiled brightly…Jason had that effect on her too.

"Mama, Daddy go to the beach with us?" the little girl asked happily.

"Well I don't know Daddy may be-" she started to say but was cut off.

"Daddy would love to Angel" he said forcefully already walking out onto the beach.

When they walked out the lobby door Brenda turned to Jason.

"Well, see there you go, we did it" she stated triumphantly.

When Jason gave her a serious look she questioned him, "what?" she asked.

"Bren, this is far from over" he said knowing that with Alexis and Sonny things were never simple.

"Okay" she said confused.

"Bren, remember how things were when we were first…you know. How confusing and difficult our feelings were…and how all our so called friends warned us to stay away from each other…and we fought those feelings…for a long time, and then one day they finally erupted" he asked.

"Of course I do" she said annoyed thinking back.

"Think about what Sonny and Alexis had to go through…they finally get together only to be torn apart by Carly's 'death' then resurrection…Kristina's conception, and then Alexis' sister's death…that is just a lot of baggage" he told her.

"But they love each other"

"Let's just hope that is enough" he told her.

"We can do better than that" she said taking his hand and dragging him out.

They started their walk down the beach. Sonny wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming…but under his happiness bitterness boiled under the surface. How could she keep his little girl from him; could she hate him that much…where would they go from here if she did?

She walked with him the scene like something out of one of her dreams…but this was far from a dream; she could feel Sonny's fury. She didn't blame him…she had kept the one thing that mattered most to him…and now that she saw the two of them together the reasons she did no longer seemed that important.

Their little girl ran ahead swiftly throwing sea glass in her bucket.

Sonny decided to keep it civil in front of their daughter. There were a million questions that needed to be answered, but for right now he would keep it as simple as possible.

"Where have you guys been" he asked.

"In Italy, with Stefan" she told him not wanting to fight.

"When was she born" he asked.

He saw the blush of crimson come to her face, "Valentine's Day."

He nodded, "the middle name Corin, was that for" he started to say but trailed off.

"Yes, it is for you" she said simply.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked at him confused; not knowing how to answer. How could she explain to him why she had kept their daughter away from him? Luckily the sound of a little voice interrupted them.

"HI BRENDA!" they heard their daughter call and run behind them. They turned to see Brenda and Jason walking towards them hand in hand.

"So them two?" she asked surprised.

He grinned at her statement, "yeah, a little strange, but it fits, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said thinking about a particular time and place that now didn't seem so far away.

Kristina had approached the duo and grabbed Brenda's hand and led them to her parents.

"Mama, mama, can Daddy and Brenda and Jason have dinner with us….PLEASE!" the little girl begged.

Alexis knew she should say no; knew she should run…but she couldn't; not now…and probably not ever again.

"Ummm, if that is okay with Brenda and Jason, I would love to" Sonny said before Alexis could.

"Yeah that would be great" Brenda said beaming.

"Well dinner it is" she said.

"Daddy, daddy, can you make pasta. Mama says you make the best pasta in the whole world" Kristina exclaimed.

"Does she?" he asked the emotion not getting lost on all three adults.

As they sat around the table for dinner that night there was tension in the air. But Kristina and Brenda worked to alleviate that.

"So Kristina who do you live with in Italy" she asked.

"Zio Steffy" she said twirling her pasta onto the fork.

"Steffy?" Sonny asked laughing.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "I now know the secret to making any man go soft…a dimpled little girl."

Kristina beamed the infamous dimples at them and shoveled pasta in her mouth.

"Do you speak Italian Kristina?" Brenda spoke up again.

"Si, and Spanish…Daddy, mama says you know Spanish and that you could help teach me better" she said.

Jason and Alexis saw the tears come into Sonny's eyes. He wanted to be mad at Alexis…but then he heard his child talk…and she did know him…Alexis had made sure of that.

When dinner was over Kristina announced that she was tired and wanted her daddy to tuck her in. Jason left to go check up on something; so the two women were left alone.

There was an awkward silence before Brenda jumped in, "she is gorgeous" she told her.

"Thank you" Alexis said her dimples showing.

"Have you talked to Nikolas?" Brenda asked knowing they shared Nikolas Cassadine as common ground.

"Not recently I'm afraid. I try not to know too much about Port Charles"

"Makes it easier to stay away, huh?" Brenda asked.

Alexis nodded sadly, "you must think I am a horrible person" she said.

Brenda chuckled, "why because you were scared? I make it a point to try not to judge people Alexis."

"Thank you. So you and Jason…is Jax okay with that?" Alexis asked smiling at the fit the Aussie must have had.

"Um, in a word…no…but you know what, I can't worry about Jax or what anyone else thinks anymore. I love Jason…I've never been happier…and if people are mad because of that…I don't need them" she said an air of defiance in her voice.

Alexis smiled at the younger woman...she knew what it could be like to succumb to the views of those you love.

They fell into easy conversation after this, and Brenda knew that she was going to do everything in her power to make things right.

"Daddy" Kristina yawned lying in her bed.

"Yes Angel"

"Uncle Steffy told me if I asked Babbo Natale for something he would bring it to me…as long as I was a good girl…and he did" she told him.

"Yeah, well what did you ask for?"

Her eyes were drooping, "you" she said before falling into sleep.

He cried over her; the happy tears falling from his face. He kissed her face, and then walked out into the other room. Alexis was busying herself in the kitchen.

"She's asleep" he said walking towards the door. He paused and then spoke again, "please don't run…I don't want to chase after you…but I will" he said before he walked out.

She placed her head on the door he had walked out of and shook her head slowly. She couldn't leave now; even if she wanted to.

Jason was lying in bed when she came in the room.

"Hey you" she said crawling in next to him.

He looked at her beautiful face and cradled her head in his hand, "Bren, you know how much I love you, right?" he asked unsure of himself.

The tears of the emotionally packed day came into her eyes, "yes Jason…I know…I love you too" she said the tears letting themselves out.

"Even if we fight; I wouldn't trade a moment of us…not a moment" he said pulling her to him and kissing her forehead.

"You're it for me; even when you drive me crazy…you are my kind of crazy" she said kissing him back hard.

When they made love that night it was a promise between two souls. A promise that meant they would never let go…not matter what happened.

She lay in bed that night thinking about the day when Krissy came into the room.

"Mama" she said.

"Yes little one"

"Sleep with you?" she asked.

"Yeah come on" she said and the little girl jumped into the bed.

She lay holding her when her baby spoke again, "Miss Daddy mama" she said.

Alexis held her tightly holding back the sobs…

He lay in bed that night not wanting to sleep. He closed his eyes and kept picturing her perfect little face. He couldn't believe that had come from him…but Alexis had given him the most wonderful gift…and he would forever be grateful for that.

Two weeks went by and it was fast approaching the time that Alexis would return to Italy with Kristina. Brenda and Alexis built a tentative friendship; appreciating the female companionship. Sonny and Kristina became inseparable. Everyone knew that there was trouble brewing...it finally came two days before they were set to leave.

"You can't just leave again Alexis" Sonny said drawing out her name.

"Well I can't stay here. Kristina and I have lives in Italy" she said steadily getting louder.

"Without her father? You can't just go back and act like this never happened. She has met me now, you can't just go back to pictures of me and telling her stories" he said increasing his volume.

"You can come visit her in Italy Sonny"

"Oh, and I don't have a choice…everything is on your terms. You chose to keep MY daughter away from me for three years, you are choosing to take her again, when do I get a choice?" he yelled.

"You made a choice, and you chose Carly!" she yelled back.

"Oh is that what this was about? You kept my daughter away from me because I went back to Carly? Oh that's rich" he said mocking her.

"No Sonny that isn't why I kept her away. I watched my sister get blown up in a bomb meant for you. I had watched you get shot and almost die in my arms. I mourned your supposed death…I couldn't live to watch you die. I didn't want to have to explain why Daddy is in the hospital, or why we have to go visit daddy in jail, or why daddy can't come anymore because he is in heaven with Auntie Kristina…that's why I took her away. You scared me Sonny…you looked into my eyes that day in the hospital and told me you would break me. I saw a different man, and it scared me. How was I supposed to just face the fact that we could lose you" she said letting the emotion come out…the tears spilling onto her cheeks.

He did what was most natural and embraced her.

"Shhhh Lex, please don't, oh God Lex, please I am so sorry" he said their tears mixing. The hurt and anger finally being released as they cried in each other's arms…no more regrets…no more secrets.

He held her until she fell asleep and he carried her into bed. He watched her sleep for a while like he did all those years ago. And he left…if she wanted to go back to Italy…he would let her.

Brenda heard the fight and waited for Sonny to come out.

"Everything okay" she asked the obviously upset man.

"Yeah Bren…Lex is going back to Italy" he said resigning himself to his room.

Brenda knew she and Jason had to work fast.

"JASON…we have to do something fast!" she yelled coming into the room.

"YEAH Bren, in here" he called from the room.

When she walked in the room was lit up in candles with rose petals around everywhere.

"Jase" she called and he came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"When I tell you to turn around, turn, okay?" he asked.

"Okay" she said smiling.

"Turn" he said.

When she did she gasped, "Jason"

"Brenda Barrett, will you marry me?"

**A/N: A lot went on in this chapter, but I wanted to move things a little faster. I figured I would leave you all with a little cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a WONDERFUL Mother's Day; as always your feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	8. Ch7: Leaving Paradise

"What?"

"Brenda Barrett, will you marry me?" he asked again his blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight.

To that she started to ramble, "I, marriage, I don't do well in marriage. I mean there was Sonny, and God look how that turned out, and then Jax…I mean marriage, I just" she said wringing her hands.

To that he got up off his knee and pulled her close, "hey, if you aren't ready, its okay Bren" he said trying his best not to sound disappointed.

To that there was a pregnant pause as she walked towards the picture window. Jason figured that meant she wanted to be alone and he turned to walk out.

She had a million thoughts running through her head on why she shouldn't make another venture down the aisle. Heck, Sonny left her at the altar, Jax…oh Jax was a disaster. Heck, even her first marriage to Jason, albeit one of convenience ended in annulment. She knew she shouldn't but the thought of marrying Jason Morgan sent something through her bones. She heard him step towards the door, and in a split second she made a decision.

"YES!" she practically yelped causing him to jump.

"What?" he asked now more confused than ever.

"Yes Jason Morgan, I know I shouldn't, I don't do well with this whole marriage thing, but yes, yes, yes, yes" she said throwing herself into his arms.

"Yes?" he asked again.

"Yes" she answered back

"YES!" he yelled again picking her and spinning her around.

When he put her down he pulled her left hand towards him and slid the ring on.

She gasped when she saw the ring; it couldn't have been more perfect.

She simply smiled up at him brown eyes met twinkling blues.

"I love you so much" she said smiling.

"Me too" he said leaning down to kiss her.

"We're getting married!" she screamed and kissed him again.

"Oh, I have to call Robin, I have to call Lila" she said reminding her of Port Charles.

He smiled at her be so excited about their engagement. He had picked out the ring in Puerto Rico expecting to go back home and propose, but it just seemed like right here, right now was the perfect time. He was right.

Thoughts of Port Charles rushed into her head and she turned back to him, "Jase what…I almost forgot what I came to the room for…\ we have to do something…fast" she said.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Sonny is just going to let her go back home" she said.

"To Italy?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, we have to stop them" she said already dragging him.

"Wait, wait Bren" he said stopping her.

"If Sonny is okay with her going back; shouldn't we just let them work it out" he asked.

"Now Jason Morgan that is the dumbest thing I have heard you say" she said hand perched on her hip.

When he just looked at her she continued, "for someone so smart you think so simple some times…these two belong together…hello…and I am not just going to stand around and let them ruin it" she told him walking.

"Are you coming?" she said turning around seeing him still standing there.

He sighed loudly, "yeah I'm coming" he said shaking his head at the woman who stole his heart and yet made him crazy.

When the elevator dinged at Sonny's floor Brenda went out leaving Jason standing there.

"Bren" he said and when she didn't stop he got louder, "BREN."

"What, why are you still standing there?" she asked.

"Um, what is our plan" he asked gently.

"Oh" she said biting her lip.

"Listen, you go talk to Sonny, and I am going to talk to Alexis" he finally said.

"What? Have you gone insane?" she asked.

"I did ask you to marry me" he said kissing her atop her head.

"Ha-ha Morgan" she said as he disappeared in the elevator.

So she walked slowly to Sonny's room not really knowing what to say.

Jason prepared himself for Alexis…he knew that he and Alexis had never had a good relationship, but he knew this had to be done…for Kristina, for Sonny, for Alexis, and even for Brenda.

She heard the knock on the door and dried her tears. She expected to see Sonny at the door, but instead was greeted by cobalt blue eyes.

"Jason?" she said sounding confused.

"Sonny isn't here" she finished.

"I know, I…uh actually came to talk to you" he said.

"Okay" she said with a little trepidation.

"JASON!" Kristina said running from the room.

"Hey kiddo" he said scooping the little girl in his arms.

"Kristina say goodnight to Jason; its time for bed" she said as he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Night Jason"

"Night Sweet Pea" he said putting her down.

When he heard the door close he spoke again.

"It is going to kill him not having her with him" he said simply.

"I know…I just" she said choking up.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you have no reason to listen to me…we haven't been on the best terms…but Alexis he has lost so much" he told her.

She nodded thinking about Carly and Morgan, "I know" she said blinking back tears.

They stood in complete silence for a few moments, "When you left Sonny changed…its like he was missing a piece of himself…he loved Carly, and I know he wanted to make it work with her. Really he did, but even then when he was supposed to be at his happiest…he wasn't. It was like he had lost a part of him…I didn't know what that part was until I saw him here in Puerto Rico with you and Krissy" he told her.

"Jason, I left Port Charles because it was the best for everyone involved" she told him.

He decided that he had to just shoot straight with her, "you think it was best for Sonny for you to go out of the country and keep his daughter from him?"

"Don't judge me Jason…do you think it was best to keep Michael from AJ?" she asked bitterly turning to stare out into the night sky.

That felt like a blow to the chest, but he recovered quickly, "Did you know that Sonny let's AJ see him now" he told her.

"What?" she said shocked.

"When Sonny found out Ric was Morgan's father he had to give him up…suddenly he realized how much it could hurt a man to have his child ripped out of their arms…AJ straightened up and Sonny decided to give him a chance."

She processed what he was saying to her, "is AJ still married to Courtney" she asked.

"No, but she did help him clean up his act" he said.

"Alexis, give him a chance because I don't think he could handle losing another one" he said before leaving the room.

Jason's words played over and over in her head that night…she was torn. A part of her knew they should go back to Italy. Go back to their quiet lives, back with Stefan, far away from Port Charles. But she knew that Kristina would not be satisfied with not being able to see her daddy. But they could work something out…people always did…everything would be fine, wouldn't it?

Brenda didn't know what to say when she walked in to Sonny's room that night.

"Hey Bren" he said looking disheveled.

"How you doing?" she asked gently.

"For three years I thought I had lost her, and now that I have her back and she is going to leave again" he told her.

She smiled, because she knew he wasn't talking just about Kristina.

"How are you just going to let her go?" she asked.

"I have to…I hurt her so bad the last time. I don't deserve them…but I am selfish and I want them to come back home with me" he said as honestly as possible.

"Then tell her that" she said and was about to leave but turned to him again.

"Sonny…why do you just do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Let the ones you love the most go because it's easier on you?" she asked walking out to leave him lost in his thoughts.

She didn't sleep well the next night, thoughts of him playing in her dreams. She felt so conflicted.

The sleep was fitful even after swimming and drinking…he couldn't get two sets of brown eyes out of his head.

"We did all we could, right?" Brenda asked Jason in the morning.

"Yeah Bren, we did" he said placing his head atop hers and pulling her close.

They decided it would be best for Kristina if everyone acted as normal as possible the last day so they met for breakfast.

"DADDY!" she cried running to her father's arms.

As he pulled her in close he looked over her at Alexis and she saw the anguish in his eyes.

"Brenda, Jason!" she cried as the couple walked towards the table.

"Krissy" Brenda said kissing the little girl's forehead.

"Hey sweet pea" Jason said tussling her dark curls.

As Brenda took a seat next to Alexis she couldn't keep in her smile.

"We have big news" she told the trio.

"Big news?" Kristina asked mimicking her.

To that Brenda held out her hand.

"Oh pretty ring" Kristina exclaimed first.

"Are you…congratulations" Alexis said hugging Brenda.

"Congratulations guys" Sonny said patting Jason on the back and hugging Brenda.

The rest of the day they spent it on the beach playing with Kristina. There was tension in the air as Sonny savored these last moments with his daughter. He tried to commit to memory her face, her mannerisms, the way she spoke, her hug…he didn't know how he was just supposed to go on with life after this; after her. He watched Alexis with her; saw the mother she had never even known she wanted to be…if it was possible he loved her even more. Gone was the anger, the pain, the bitterness of the way she left. He could only be thankful to her for raising their daughter…she had broken the curse.

She watched him with their daughter. She didn't know how she could just go back to normal life after seeing them together. They belonged together…it was written in their smiles, their laughter. She had loved him even before this, but thought that her heart had lost that dream…but there it was right in front of her eyes.

For Jason and Brenda it was a heartbreaking thing seeing the last moments of their life in Puerto Rico. They knew that tomorrow real life would start over again…their life was just beginning, but it wouldn't be the same without the little family that was building a sandcastle.

That night they had a quiet dinner in the suite. And promptly at bedtime Kristina announced that she wanted Mommy and Daddy to tuck her in.

They read her three stories that night; each on the side of her…as she fought sleep, her heavy lids drooping. When she finally was lulled into sleep they sat there on either side of her…neither wanted to let go of this moment…

In the morning they all went to the small airfield to say goodbye. Everyone sat around quiet except for Kristina who was jabbering on. When it was time to say goodbye Brenda approached Alexis first.

"I'm going to miss you" she told her.

"I'm going to miss you too" she told the younger girl giving her a hug.

Brenda started to tear up, "promise you will come to the wedding?" she asked.

Alexis felt the tears in her eyes, "promise" she said hugging her again.

Jason came and hugged Alexis too, "don't be a stranger" he told her half smiling. She simply nodded.

"Bye Sweet Pea" Jason said hugging Kristina.

"Bye Sweetie" Brenda said getting in on the hug.

"Bye!" Kristina said oblivious to what exactly was going on as the couple walked back out to the waiting limo.

Sonny picked up Kristina as they walked out to the tarmac.

"Okay Princess, you be good for mommy, okay? I will call you as soon as you get home, okay?" he asked.

"Okay daddy" she said getting sad with everyone saying goodbyes.

"Daddy will come visit you as soon as he can" he said trying to wipe the tears before she saw.

Suddenly the seriousness of what was going on hit her and she furrowed her little brow and her lip quivered, "no go daddy, I no go, I stay with Daddy" she said as he hugged her unable to stop the tears.

"I love you baby, okay?" he said hugging her again and giving her to Maria.

She began to scream as the nanny carried her onto the plane, "no go daddy, no go" she said shaking and flailing her arms and legs.

He wiped up the tears when he turned to Alexis who had tears in her eyes, "listen I will call you as soon as you land, okay? And uh, I'm going to try and come as soon as I can" he told her choking back the tears.

"Tell her I love her, okay" he said turning around.

She watched him walk away, but he turned and came back to her, "don't let her forget about me" he asked her coming close enough to touch.

"Never Sonny, never" she told him.

She put her hands softly on his cheeks as they stared at each other for a long silence.

Finally he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, and he turned and walked away…not being able to look back.

Alexis couldn't stop the torrent of tears that spilled onto her cheeks as she boarded the plane.

Her daughter was shaking now; no tears left to cry, "want daddy mommy, want daddy" she said and Alexis took her into her arms and sat down on the plane.

Sonny came into the car and they stayed silent for the duration of the trip to San Juan. Brenda noticed the silent tears and put her hand on his shoulder.

"They're gone" he said simply and wiped the tears away.

Six Hours Later he was in the comfort of his own home pouring himself a scotch. He was counting the minutes to when he could call and hear their voices.

He expected Brenda to be over any second to bug him; so when he heard the knock on the door he swung it open with an exaggerated scowl.

He never quite expected to see what he did.

"Lex?" he asked.

"She wanted her daddy" she said simply pointing with her head to their little girl sleeping in her arms.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, hope you like! I needed to bring them back home to deal with actual life…I am anticipating Carly is not going to be so happy to hear that Jason and Brenda are engaged; or that Alexis is back with Sonny's first born; that should be fun! Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, you guys are very appreciated!**


	9. Ch8: Where We Belong

He sat there dumbstruck for a few moments both of them just looking at each other. She smiled a small smile letting a dimple peak out.

The moment was broken when Brenda came bounding into the hallway.

"Sonny!" she called in her sing song voice.

When she came into the doorway her draw dropped, "ALEXIS!" she practically squealed hugging the other woman.

"Oh my God, you came, how long are you here for? Oh I am so happy to see you!" she stated excitedly.

"Bren, she just got here maybe you can chill on the 20 questions" Sonny said running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh I am sorry, come sit down" Brenda said smiling at Alexis and then glaring at Sonny.

"Actually I am going to go get a hotel room so we can get settled in" she started to say but was cut off by two voices.

"No way" Sonny and Brenda said at the same time.

She looked at them quizzically, "what do you mean no way, I need to stay someplace, and Sonny don't even give me that look, because I am not staying here."

This shut the duo up until another voice was heard.

"I have an idea" they heard Jason say from the doorway.

Brenda just beamed at him while he spoke, "Brenda and I have been talking about moving to the cottage when we get married…you know, with a yard and stuff…so why don't we just speed that up and Alexis and Kristina can stay in her old Penthouse" he told her.

Alexis flushed at the idea of staying in her old penthouse, "no Jason, I wouldn't want to put you through that trouble" she said.

"Nope, no trouble at all, huh Jase…we can have our stuff packed and to the cottage in two hours, c'mon Jase got to get packing" she said ushering him out of the door.

When they got out of the door Brenda squealed and jumped into Jason's arms, "we never discussed moving to the cottage, you are a genius she said kissing him"

He rolled his eyes still having her legs wrapped around his waist, "I thought that would please you" he said kicking the door closed and laying her down on the couch.

"You always please me" she said starting to kiss his neck.

"I thought we had to pack" he told her his voice straining.

"Just shut up and kiss me Morgan" she said taking control of the situation.

Meanwhile…

When Brenda and Jason left they were somewhat stuck in awkward silence until Kristina awoke surprised to see her father.

"DADDY!" she screamed leaping from Alexis' lap into her father's.

Alexis watched them together and smiled knowing she had made the right decision.

"Sonny, may I use your phone?" she asked.

"Sure" he told her looking up for just a second from their daughter.

When she went into the kitchen she dialed the familiar number.

"Cassadine" she heard him say.

"Stefan, this is Alexis" she told him.

"Ah, so when is your plane coming in?" he asked almost jovial.

"Um, there has been a change of plans" she told him going into the story of Puerto Rico.

"So, wait, you are there with him now?" he exclaimed.

"Yes Stefan" she told him before only listening to half his tirade.

When he noticed she was tuning him out he decided for more direct question, "when can I expect you and Kristina home?" he asked annoyed.

"That's the thing…I need you to send our stuff over here" she told him.

After twenty minutes of arguing he finally resigned himself, "I love you Alexis, I will be in touch, give the little one a kiss for me, okay?"

"I love you too Stefan and I will" she said hanging up the phone.

She wiped the tears and walked out to see Sonny and Kristina playing airplane together. That brought a wide grin to her face.

"Mama!" Kristina yelled beckoning her over.

Sonny sat up with Kristina noticing the dried tears on Alexis' cheeks, "did you phone call go okay" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I had to call Stefan…he was upset, but he will get over it" she told him.

"I am sure he is just going to miss you guys so much…how long are you staying for" he asked.

"Indefinitely" she told him looking deep into his eyes.

He held back the tears and just smiled at her.

"Have you seen my Louis Vuitton satchel?" Brenda called from the bedroom. Jason had finished packing his clothes forty five minutes ago.

"No Bren, I haven't" he told her as he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to a familiar but face and grimaced inside, "hey Carly" he told her.

"Jason you didn't tell me you were back" she told him hugging him.

"Yeah, I got back today"

"Wow, did you take your whole closet" she asked noting the luggage that lay strewn around the room.

"Actually" he started to say but heard Brenda call out instead.

"Like Jason was saying actually we are moving" she said coming down the stairs.

Suddenly Carly's eyes became slits at the other woman.

"Where are you moving to Jason?" Carly asked now focused on her best friend.

"The cottage" he said simply.

"Why, why can't you and little Miss Perfect stay in the penthouse; it's not good enough for her?" she whined.

"Car, the penthouse has no yard, no trees, and its cozy" he said.

Carly softened for a moment until the gleam of the light shined off a piece of metal that was on Brenda's finger.

Brenda noticed it at the same time and decided to take advantage of the situation, "Oh Jase, did you tell her our good news?" she asked happily.

Jason groaned inwardly waiting for the explosion, "No, Carly, Brenda and I" he started to say as Brenda held up her ring finger and Carly gasped.

"WHAT! No please Jason tell me you didn't…Jason look at me" she cried.

Finally he looked at her, "what Carly? Yeah Brenda and I are getting married. I asked her to marry me in Puerto Rico" he told her calmly.

"How could you do this to me?"

Brenda got upset at that statement, "oh good lord woman are you that self centered? Oh wait no just kidding, of course you are" Brenda said glaring at her.

"Oh you need to shut up" Carly said moving towards her but running into Jason's body.

"Carly, don't…" he told her in a menacing enough voice that she backed down.

"Fine whatever Jason, I got to go…call me when you get your brain back" she told him walking out and slamming the door.

Brenda looked at Jason, "I'm sorry" she told him.

"Don't be Carly came in here and started it" he told her kissing her forehead.

"Good, you are not mad, cause I can't stand that witch!"

He hugged her and she pulled back all of the sudden.

"What?" he asked.

"You think that was bad…wait till she finds out Alexis is here…and Kristina…Jase, I think we are going to have to watch out for them" she told him.

He nodded knowing that Hurricane Carly was just one of the obstacles.

"Really?" Sonny asked.

"This is where she…where we belong Sonny…you belong with your daughter" she told him.

Before they could continue they heard a knock on the door and a familiar blond let herself in.

"Sonny, I…oh my goodness ALEXIS!" Courtney exclaimed excitedly.

"Courtney, it is nice to see you again…you look well" she said as Courtney came and hugged her.

"What are you doing here, and you have your little girl I see" to which Kristina turned her head.

Courtney gasped and looked at Sonny wide eyed, but Alexis spoke, "Courtney, this is your niece Kristina, and Kristina this is your Aunt Courtney" she said as Kristina walked over.

"I've always wanted an auntie! Can I call you Aunt Court?" she asked excited.

Courtney kneeled down to the little girl, "you can call me whatever you like" she said tears in her eyes.

"So Court, did you need something" Sonny asked concerned.

"No actually I just got the final count for the reception and I wanted to bring them over to you for the caterer" she told him handing him a file.

Alexis looked at them quizzically before Sonny told her to sit down.

"A lot has changed in Port Charles since you've been gone" he told her.

"How much contact have you had, what do you know?" he asked.

"Nothing really…I kind of kept myself away" she told him.

He nodded, "well first let's start off with that my little sister is getting married"

"Again" Courtney added.

"Well we don't count AJ" he said smiling.

"Congratulations Courtney" Alexis told her.

"Thanks" she said getting eerily quiet as she and Sonny looked at each other.

"What's the matter" Alexis asked.

"Don't you want to know who I am marrying?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I didn't want to pry" she told her, "why, do I know him?" she asked.

"Quite well actually"

"Just tell me it isn't Ned or Jax" she told her.

"Nikolas" she said fast to which Alexis could hardly hear.

"What?" she asked processing the name.

"Nikolas and I are getting married" Courtney said holding up the ice cube that weighed down her finger.

"What, when, where, huh. When I left you were with AJ, and he was with Gia, how does this, oh my, oh Nikolas, I haven't even seen him?" Alexis said rambling.

"Breathe Alexis, breathe" Sonny said trying to calm her down.

"Wow, Nik and you, that's just"

"Wow" Courtney said smiling, "he misses you, call him…he asks Stefan about you all the time" she told her.

"I will, I promise, don't tell him just yet"

"Don't worry, but you better hurry up and do it so we can get you into the seating chart" she said hugging her again and then her brother.

When she left Alexis sat Kristina at the desk drawing, "Nikolas and Courtney, who knew?" she asked

He laughed, "he makes her happy…I like him…" Sonny told her.

They sat there at ease with each other before they heard the knock on the door and Jason walked in.

"PH2 is all ready for you to move in" he told them.

"Thank you Jason" she told him as Brenda walked in.

"Well we are off to our new home…you guys better visit…and Lex, have you ever planned a wedding" she asked winking.

When Brenda and Jason made it down to the car they smiled at each other, "we make good partner's she told him.

"No" he said and she got sad faced, "we make GREAT partners" and kissed her again.

Sonny made them dinner that night, and they enjoyed their time together. Kristina soon fell asleep and after they decided they would stay there tonight he put her in the spare bedroom and walked down to Alexis gazing out the window.

"Find anything interesting" he asked.

She smiled sadly, "tomorrow I am going to see Nikolas, Jax, and Ned" she told him sighing.

"I know"

"Will you watch Krissy for me…just a couple of hours?" she asked.

"It'll all be okay" he said sitting on the couch next to her.

"That's what you said last time" she said getting up and going up to the guest room.

"I want a garden wedding…a small one…just our family and friends…you think Robin would fly in?" Brenda asked a half asleep Jason.

"Mmm hmmm" he muttered and she hit him with a pillow.

"WHAT did you do that for" he said now wide awake.

"You weren't listening to me" she pouted.

"And what makes you think I am going to listen any better with you hitting me" he asked pulling the pillow over his head.

She pouted for a second, and then decided a smoother tactic was necessary as she started to kiss his back.

That's when he flipped her over, "you never quit, do you?" he asked.

"Nope" she said smiling at him and he couldn't resist kissing her.

"Awe, this is the life" she told him succumbing to his charms.

The next morning she had left before Sonny had risen. She had run into Brenda on her way out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I forgot one of my bags, where are you going so early" Brenda said.

"To go visit a certain Aussie" she told her.

"Good luck with that" she said squeezing her arm and walking towards the door.

She turned around before Alexis got on the elevator, "maybe I should go with you" she said.

"Why?" Alexis asked confused.

"Because after you tell him your news; maybe mine with pale in comparison" she said grinning.

"Or maybe it will just take focus off of mine, maybe you should come" she shot back.

Brenda shook her head no and waved goodbye as the elevator dinged.

He awoke to his daughter crawling into bed with him.

"Daddy" she said shaking him.

He opened his eyes to see her little curly mop looking at him. He didn't think he could ever tire of this.

"Hey pumpkin" he said sitting up to kiss her forehead.

"Mama not here, and I hungry daddy" she told him.

"Well what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Omelet!" she said excitedly.

He shook his head, like mother, like daughter.

He was busy making an omelet spatula in one hand and his daughter in his other arm perched at his side. She was busy rambling about something when he heard the knock on the door.

Before he could answer Carly stormed in and started ranting about Brenda and Jason. Sonny and Kristina looked at her with matching looks of confusion.

When she looked up at them she gasped and spoke without thinking.

"She's back"

**A/N: This was more of a filler chapter…I had to get the ball rolling in the right direction. Oh and yes my Courtney/Nikolas pairing is totally biased, but I was rewriting history, so there ya go! Hope you enjoyed, have a great weekend and as always reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Ch9: Confrontations

His eyes turned into little black slits as he scowled at her, "you knew" is all he said.

She put a hand over her face and realized her mistake.

Kristina scowled at the two adults, "hungry daddy" she told him.

Carly gasped when she heard the little girl call him daddy…it wasn't that she didn't know, but seeing it seemed to stab her a little in her gut.

"Johnny" Sonny called and the bodyguard came running in.

"Yeah boss" he asked.

"Can you take Krissy in the kitchen, and get her omelet?" he asked already handing the little girl over.

"Yeah bweakfast Johnny!" Kristina yelled jumping into the smiling mans arms…Him and the other guards had fallen in love with the little girl with her mommy and daddy's dimples.

"No problem boss, c'mon peanut, let's go get some grub" he said walking away from what he knew was going to be an explosive situation.

"How long have you known, CARLY" he said dragging her name.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I just came over here to talk to you about Michael and I see you with some strange girl in your arms calling you daddy and you are asking me questions" she said attempting to make a beeline for the door.

"Oh no you don't" Sonny said stopping in front of her as she put her hand on her hips.

"Sonny, you can't keep me here against my will" she told him.

"I will let you go if you answer my question, how long have you known Carly?" he asked snidely.

"Oh jeez Sonny, why aren't you badgering your precious Alexis with these questions? Isn't she the one who kept your daughter away from you?" she asked flailing her elbows around.

"Just like you Carly, always defer the question away from yourself…were you ever going to tell me about my daughter, or would you have let me live the rest of my life knowing I had a living child out in the world" he asked.

"You already have a child, or did you forget about Michael?"

"Don't you dare throw my son's name in your little act, I love Michael as my own…but the truth we all know is that he is not mine my blood Carly…you know the same way Morgan wasn't?" he said throwing it in her face.

"Whatever Sonny, I am out of here" she said trying to get around him.

"Answer my question Carly" he said getting close to her face.

"Fine, since before she left, okay? Is that another mark on Sonny's chart of betrayal? Huh? Yeah I knew she was pregnant with your kid and I didn't tell you, oh big bad Carly"

The words sunk in, "why?" he asked hurt.

Her eyes turned coal dark, "because I knew you would leave me for her, and I wasn't going to lose" she said before pushing him out of the way and stomping out to the elevator.

The impact of her words hit him deep into his stomach…it was never about love…never about family…it was about winning…and in the end Sonny had lost it all.

She knocked three times on his door and still got no answer. So she pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote him a note.

_Jax,_

_I am in town, would love to see you_

_Alexis_

Short and simple and she walked out of the building and towards a familiar destination. She didn't know why she had come here, but for some reason it just made sense.

"C'mon guys, you want French toast this morning" she heard a familiar voice ask.

She turned to see Elizabeth Webber pushing a stroller with two dark haired little boys in it.

"Elizabeth" she said tentatively.

"Alexis, is that you…it has been forever" the younger woman greeted her excitedly.

"Yeah, I am back in town" she told her admiring her too boys.

"Are these yours?" she asked kneeling down to look into the eyes of the one who seemed slightly older. There seemed to be something so familiar about him.

"Well, this one is Cameron…he is mine, and…and Zander's" Elizabeth said biting her lip and remembering the friend she had lost.

The tears came into Alexis' eyes…she had heard about Zander's death, and mourned for the surrogate son that she had lost too soon.

"He looks just like him"

"I know, those big brown eyes just look at you and it's like he is back here with us"

"I didn't know about you and Zander"

"It was a one time thing…but he gave me the most wonderful gift"

"And this little guy" Alexis asked to the one with the chubby cheeks.

"Well that one is my husband Ric Lansing and um, Carly's little boy Morgan" Elizabeth said hating to acknowledge that something so wonderful could come from Carly.

"You and Ric are married"

"Yep" she said holding up her left hand.

"Congratulations; well I must be going; I have some people to see" she said turning to walk away.

"Nice seeing you, oh and Alexis" she said as the woman turned around, "Zander loved you…like a mother…he always told me how amazing you were" she said before walking back towards Kelly's.

The words seemed to break her heart and heal at the same time. She walked towards the launch looking around Port Charles. It seemed that so much had changed in the short time she was away, but yet at the same time it was all the same…it was home.

When she came to the launch she peered out at Spoon Island. For some reason it didn't have that affect on her as before. It didn't evoke a sense of fear, or pain…but she decided she wanted to see Nikolas with his cousin…and so she decided to go back to the Penthouse.

Carly walked out of PH4 ready to tear someone's head off. Sure she was with Lorenzo, and they were happy, but now with Alexis back it changed everything. She heard the familiar ding of the elevator and when it opened she saw a familiar face. As the elevator closed and went back down she turned to her best friend.

"Hey Jase" she said sounding too sweet.

"What are you doing here Carly?" he asked.

"I came to talk to Sonny about Michael, but I was just leaving" she said

"Besides, what are you doing here, I thought you and Miss Perfect moved into your little love shack" she said with disdain.

"Actually I was here to pick up some stuff with Brenda" he said seeing the woman in question enter the hallway.

Carly rolled her eyes, "don't be a stranger, Michael misses you" she pouted.

"I will come by and see him this week, send him my love" she told him.

Brenda watched the exchange the blood boiling beneath her veins and then the elevator dinged open and a delivery man came out.

"I got a delivery for Miss Alexis Davis"

Carly opened her mouth to correct them when Brenda swooped in.

"Oh yeah, they go in PH2, hey Jase we better finish packing so Alexis and Kristina could get to unpacking in their new home" she said smiling brightly.

Jason saw the mischief in her eyes and couldn't help but smile. This was the woman he had fallen in love with, and forever he would be trapped between his best friend and his soulmate…so he just decided to let things play out.

"HOME!" Carly exclaimed.

"I can't believe she brings back his kid after keeping it from him and he gives her back the Penthouse, and he reams me out for keeping the stupid secret about the runt" she said without thinking.

When she saw Jason's face she knew that she had opened her big mouth and that is when Brenda capitalized.

"You witch, you knew about Kristina all along, and you didn't tell him. You are even more evil than I thought" she spat at her.

"Oh St. Brenda, can you give off your pedestal for one second…like you wouldn't have done the same thing" Carly said rolling her eyes.

"No Carly I wouldn't…because unlike you I loved Sonny enough to want him to be happy, even if that meant being without me. You are toxic to everyone you touch"

"Oh yeah you love Sonny so much you are banging his best friend" she said.

Jason was about to interrupt but that made Brenda explode, "oh that's rich, Miss I slept with the best friend of the man who had stepped in to raise and love my child and I just cause I was a back stabbing, lying, manipulative wench" she told her getting closer to Carly and pointing a finger in her face.

"You don't know anything about Jason and me"

"Oh yeah, I know enough to know that even on his worst day and on your best day you never even deserved to breathe the same air as Jason Morgan"

Jason was standing there listening to this, and he saw the love that radiated from Brenda…but he stepped in between them facing Brenda.

"As much as I love you defending my honor" he teased, "this is over, I love you Brenda, now please go back into PH2 and wait for me" he said before kissing her atop her head.

She looked at him the fire in her eyes, but melted a little bit, "okay" she said turning and shooting another look of death at Carly.

"I don't know how you can stand-" Carly started to say when Jason pushed the button to the elevator and when it opened he pulled her in.

"Just go Carly, I love her, that's not going to change…not now…not ever….so get used to it" he said before stepping out and leaving a stunned Carly gasping for air.

He walked in to the Penthouse and Brenda was pulling a bag out to the door.

"Don't be mad" he said.

She cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, "don't think all you have to do is flash those baby blues at me…okay maybe that is all you have to do…but Jason, I really can't stand her" she told him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, now shut up and grab this bag before I change my mind and make you move back in with Sonny" she said pushing the bag towards him.

He reached out and pulled her in close, "I love you Bren" he told her.

"You better" she said grinning.

When Alexis approached the building she saw a familiar face, "Mike?" she asked.

The older man turned around slowly stunned to hear her voice again.

"It can't be, Alexis, are you back in town?" he asked smiling.

"I am" she told him.

"That's just great, has Sonny seen you yet" he said knowing inwardly that it would make his son happy.

"Yeah, actually Mike, there is someone I would like you to meet" she said taking him to the elevator.

When they arrived at the top floor he looked at her funny, but followed her way. Johnny smiled at them warmly and let them in. The sight her saw was Sonny sitting at the coffee table coloring with a little girl. It wasn't until the little girl turned around that he noticed.

He uttered the word so low that only Alexis heard, "Adella."

"Mike, I would like you to meet your granddaughter Kristina Corin Davis" she said as the little girl smiled.

"GRANDPA!" she said hurrying over to him and stopping short at his legs and looking up.

He leaned down, "hey Princess" he told her patting her head.

She threw her arms around him and he pulled her in close. Sonny saw the tears in his father's eyes and it was because of one little girl that a crack in his heart healed at that moment.

After the family bonding time Sonny told Alexis that Jason and Brenda wanted to go out to dinner that night to celebrate their engagement. Alexis was going to say no, but she figured that everyone would know the truth soon enough. So she went upstairs to find something to wear. Then she left a message on Nikolas' phone telling him that she was in town and wanted to have breakfast the next morning.

She realized she had no clothes for Kristina and went downstairs.

"Sonny, um, I don't think anything your daughter packed for Puerto Rico is going to be appropriate for a dinner" she told him.

"Go over to PH2 and look in the closet" he told her grinning the dimples.

She rolled her eyes and walked in. There was new furniture, decorations, and when she walked upstairs to Kristina's room the closet was full of toys and clothes. She picked out an outfit, and smiled walking back to PH4.

"You are going to spoil her, you know?" she asked.

"That's the plan" he said walking back upstairs.

She didn't argue, Sonny had earned the right to spoil his daughter.

They walked into the PC Grill at 7:00 and were quickly met by the engaged couple.

"Oh, I am so glad you came, oh and Miss Kristina don't you look gorgeous"

"Thank you" she said smiling.

Heads turned to see that Alexis was back in town. No one made a move to approach though. That was until a certain Aussie saw a certain favorite ex wife chatting up the self proclaimed love of his life.

"ALEXIS" he said drawing out her name.

"Jax, oh my it's nice to see you" she said happy and hugging her friend.

"Where have you been?" he asked practically picking her up off the ground.

Sonny seethed at the show, but just held Kristina tighter in his grasp.

"Does Ned know you both are back?" he asked.

"Uh no, is this her, is this Ned's" he asked looking at the girl in Sonny's arms.

It was uncanny when you saw the two side by side. That man couldn't deny that child if he wanted to.

Jax gasped seeing them, and turned to Alexis, "what is going on" he asked.

She could see Kristina's brow furrow, "not right now Jax, we will talk later"

"No we will talk now" he said raising his voice.

Alexis rolled her eyes and Sonny knew that he shouldn't get involved.

"Fine Jax, talk now, what do you want to know…lemme see…yes Kristina is Sonny's, yes Sonny knows, and I am staying at PH2 for now" she told him snapping.

"What is wrong with you, are you two, are you two" he sputtered.

"No we aren't, but even if we were you have no say" she stared to say but he cut her off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, first telling Ned it is his baby, and then"

"Oh no, Ned knew Kristina wasn't his…see there was no possible way for her to be Ned's…in simple terms we didn't sleep together" she told him.

"So what this is happy family reunion, I don't know what is wrong with you" he said starting to go off and grabbing her by one arm

Sonny was about to step in but Jason spoke up, "hey, let go of her"

"Oh Jason go ruin someone else's life" he told him still trying to talk to Alexis.

Jax got louder, and Alexis matched, Kristina started to cry and Sonny and Jason looked like they were going to kill Jax; so Brenda did damage control.

"Yeah, well Jason and I are getting married" she yelled loud enough to garner attention and make Jax stop mid sentence.

"You're what?" he asked.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked…I promise to try and update ASAP! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, you all ROCK!**


	11. Ch10: Tea Party

"You're doing what?" Jax yelled turning around to face the small brunette.

She suddenly felt foolish, but when she saw Jason's eyes twinkling at her she was no longer worried.

"Jason and I are getting married…and Alexis, Sonny and Miss Kristina are here to celebrate our engagement with us" she said smiling at Kristina which seemed to calm the little girl down.

"I can't believe you would do this to me" he said in his hurt little boy voice to which Jason crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Brenda was much nicer, "Jax, this is not about you, and I hope one day you will realize that" she said turning away and back towards their table.

Alexis caught eyes with Jax and for a moment hurt for him…she reached for him and he pushed her away and stomped off. She pinched the bridge of her nose to try and make the tears go away. Sonny handed Kristina to Jason who took Brenda's hand and finished their trek to the table. Sonny put his arm on hers and turned her head towards him.

"It's okay Sonny, I'm fine" she said trying to shrug it off like usual.

"Please don't do that…don't shut me out" he asked matching brown eye for brown eye.

To that she nodded and let him lead her with his hand on the small of her back to the table in the corner.

After some time of quietness Kristina broke the ice.

"Mama, I want spaghetti" she said not fully annunciating and with a furrowed brow which caused a hearty chuckle from the adults. Alexis couldn't help but smile at the engaged couple who were as enamored with their little girl as she and Sonny were. It was odd that Sonny had only known his daughter for a month, but in that month it was like they hadn't missed a day. But in her heart she knew they had, and that was what required a special trip tomorrow before Wyndamere.

In the middle of their entrée a group of Quartermaine's walk in to the dining room. Alexis let out an inward groan as she saw Monica break off and head towards their table.

"Brenda!" she exclaimed when Brenda jumped up to hug her. Then Alexis saw something that surprised her more and Jason stood up to hug her too.

"Mom" he said nodding.

"So?" she asked smiling brightly as Jason held up Brenda's hand which carried the huge stone.

"Oh congratulations!" she said hugging them both again. At the point of the commotion Kristina started clapping and Edward started to walk over with Lila.

Monica heard a little laugh and turned to see the little girl sitting in between Alexis Davis and Sonny Corinthos. It was at that moment she realized that Ned had never lost his daughter…because he never had one to begin with. Her trance was cut short by a little voice.

"Hi!" the little girl smiled brightly two perfect dimples adorning her cheeks.

"Hello, I am Monica, Jason's mom" she said smiling at the gorgeous little girl.

"My name is Kristina Corin Davis" the little girl said matter of factly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Davis" she told her back properly yet smiling brightly.

To that the curly haired little girl let out a boisterous laugh, "Mommy, she called me Miss Davis" she said in a fit of laughter.

While she laughed Monica turned to Alexis, "Alexis, nice to see you back in town" she said curtly.

"Nice to be back Monica" she said nodding.

At that moment Edward and Lila interrupted, "well look what the cat dragged in" Edward said sauntering in.

"Oh Edward, Alexis it is nice to see you again" Lila said offering a warm hand.

"Always a pleasure to see you Lila" she said giving the woman a peck on the cheek.

"Does Ned know you are back in town" Edward interrupted.

"Not-" she started to say but was cut off by Edward again.

"Has he not seen his child?" he asked mockingly offended.

Kristina was getting quite restless with everyone so tense again.

"Daddy, daddy, can I have my sippy cup" she said over the adults. And everyone stared as Sonny reached over to grab the pink cup and hand it to her.

"Thank you daddy" she said smiling and pulling the cup to her mouth.

Edward was the only one in shock as he turned around and glared at Alexis, "you, you-" he started to say until Lila placed a hand on his, "dear, can you go see about our table, I am sure Monica can wheel me back" she said looking up at him, and she was the only one who he could never refuse.

As he walked away Lila turned to the little girl, "hello sweetheart" she said giving her trademark smile.

"Hi" Kristina said calmly as Lila seemed to have that aura about her.

She then turned to Alexis and Sonny, "Alexis nice seeing you again; you must bring the little one to visit me" then turned to Jason and Brenda offering a hand to both, "you two come and see me for tea and you can tell me all about this wonderful engagement" she said to which each of them hugged and kissed her.

Before she left she turned back, "Sonny, your daughter is beautiful" she said a twinkle in her eye.

"Thanks Lila, I know" he said grinning his dimples at the older woman before she left.

Dinner ended rather nicely and as they walked out Kristina's head was laying on her daddy's shoulder.

"What do you have planned tomorrow?" Brenda asked before they parted.

"I have some stuff to take care of in the morning and then missy and I are going to go see Nikolas" she said smiling.

"Does that stuff in the morning require Kristina, if not she can come visit with Jason and me before she goes" Brenda said smiling and kissing the little girl.

"Yeah, please mommy" she asked pouting her little lip.

Alexis sighed and looked at Sonny who simply grinned his dimples, "of course little one" she said smiling more at Sonny than her child.

When they arrived back at the Penthouse Max greeted them and opened up the door to PH2. Sonny walked in with his daughter and carried her up to her room. The room he had furnished the morning he found out about her was decorated in lavenders, and a "Princess" bed was placed in the corner of the room surrounded by toys, stuffed animals, and a huge dollhouse he had made especially for her. A month ago he didn't know if he would get to see her outside the Cassadine compound in Milan, but there she was lying in her bed in his house…it was as if finally he had gotten back his soul…almost.

When he came back down Alexis was walking out of the kitchen with a steaming bag of popcorn.

"Just like old times" he said smiling at her.

A blush came across her face, "well I figured I would wait until you made the coffee" she said looking down.

He couldn't explain the way he walked over to her and placed his hands on her forearms, "thank you" he whispered looking into your eyes.

She bit her lip feeling an obvious shift with how close he was, "this is the way it is meant to be" she said.

The only sound was two heartbeats as Sonny inched closer to her face. He swore he heard her sigh as his head began to tilt; they were breathing in each other's air when the door swung open.

"Boss" Johnny said as the two broke apart.

"Mr. Quartermaine is here to see you" he said sheepishly seeing the two standing there.

Sonny put on his business face as Alexis furrowed her brow and fiddled with her jacket.

"I know it's late, but I am worried about Michael" AJ Quartermaine said entering the living room.

Alexis was confused for a moment but Jason's words came back to her.

"Why what's up?" Sonny asked the man.

"It's just-oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company, I can come back another…Alexis?" he questioned.

"Hello AJ" she said nodding at him.

"I didn't know you were back in town, does Ned" he said before she cut him off.

"You know what I am tired and I am going to retire upstairs, Sonny, I will see you in the morning?" she asked smiling.

Sonny could have kicked himself watching her walk away but he simply nodded as Alexis said goodbye to AJ.

AJ felt the obvious tension in the air, but didn't want to tread in dangerous waters with Sonny. They had finally come to a good place and he didn't want to rock the boat.

"Did you know Carly is planning on taking him to Venezuela with Alcazar? Has he had his shots, and is he even going to be protected over there? I mean I have heard stories of kidnappings in South America and…" AJ started on and Sonny couldn't help but smile. He was wary of giving AJ a chance at first. But Courtney had come to him even after her marriage was over and begged Sonny to. She had helped to change AJ, and for that Sonny allowed him to be a part of Michael's life. It started tentative at first, but Michael and AJ had grown close; Michael even giving him the "Uncle AJ" title.

"Yeah, she is taking Michael down there for a week on my jet; and then sending him back while she and Alcazar spend another two weeks there. He has had all his shots, and Alcazar will have adequate protection, but also Mikey is taking Max down there with him" he told the man.

AJ seemed to sigh, "I'm sorry, it sounds like you got everything handled, and I mean I tried to ask Carly but…"

"But she just stonewalled" Sonny asked causing a small laugh between the two.

AJ said his goodbyes and left. Sonny poured himself a glass full of water and went to the window. His life had changed so much in the past three years since she had been gone. He had tried to become a better man, a man that only she had believed was there…now she was back, and he would do everything in his power to prove his worth.

She lay in bed thinking over and over about how close Sonny and her were before AJ had come…she tried to push it to the back of her head…but every time he got closer to her all rational thought escaped her. She kept telling herself it was because he was Kristina's father…but in her heart she knew it was so much more than that…

The next morning Sonny left early to handle some business, and Alexis got Kristina ready for her day with Brenda and Jason. Later they would go to Wyndamere and see Nikolas but first there was some important business to tend to.

After dropping off Kristina she made an all too familiar trek downtown. When she arrived at her destination she stood in front of the Port Charles Judicial building. She sighed and walked inside.

It seemed that fate had dealt her a cruel hand when the first person she walked into was Scotty Baldwin.

"Great, just great" she thought when he sauntered up to her.

"Well look who it is, Alexis Davis"

"Scott, nice to see you, if you would excuse me, I have to" she said but her cut her off.

"What brings you back to Port Charles, is it a certain dimpled mini mobster, cause I heard you have been gallivanting around town with him"

Alexis sighed as she was reminded on how small Port Charles is, "who and where I choose to spend my time is none of your business" she said trying to side step him.

"Oh I see back with the mobster and" he started to say but was cut off.

"TASHA, how did I not know you were in town" Luke Spencer said picking her up off the floor and spinning her around.

When he put her down, "I missed ya Princess, you know how hard it is to find a good lawyer in this town" he said taking her arm and leading her away from a befuddled Scotty.

When they got out of earshot, "you looked like you needed some saving" he whispered to her.

"Thanks Luke" she said walking away.

"I see you're busy but tell the mobster to let you out every once in a while and bring those pretty legs down to the club" he said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards her destination.

Meanwhile back at the cottage…

"Brenda, Brenda, c'mon we gotta get dressed for our tea party" Kristina cried down the stairs.

"I'm coming" she called back looking at Jason.

"Ten" she said.

He looked at her his blue eyes filled with confusion and she continued, "that's how many I want of her so we better get going soon" she said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled and watched her walk away. He could never recall being so much in love with someone as he was with her. She infuriated him, endeared him, loved him, drove him crazy, she was every thing he never knew he wanted, and he wouldn't trade what they had for the world.

He went upstairs to watch them together. He had never pictured Brenda as the motherly type, but watching Kristina and her; he couldn't wait to see her with his child…

He was downstairs tightening the faucet when Brenda came running.

"Jase, um, I gotta go, they are having a slight emergency at a photo shoot and I have to go diffuse the situation. So can you watch Kristina?" she asked already walking out the door.

He smiled and went to walk upstairs. Kristina was sitting there in a fedora and pearls pouting.

"Hey what's wrong" he asked kneeling down.

"Brenda left and we were supposed to have tea party"

"I know, I'm sorry Brenda had an emergency"

She pouted for a second and then a brilliant idea seemed to come into her head as she grabbed his hand, "C'mon Jase" she said leading him down the stairs.

She took him into the dining area where the pillows and teddy bears were set up and she looked at him, "Jason, you want to have a tea party with me" she asked her big chocolate eyes staring at him.

At that moment she reminded him so much of Brenda that he knew when they had a little girl he would be able to deny her nothing, "okay sweetie" he resigned.

"Okay I will get it ready" she stated excitedly and shooed him out of the room.

He was waiting for her to retrieve him when he heard the door knock. He knew there was going to be trouble when he answered it.

"Hey Jase, I was in the area and I brought you some groceries…you know so you won't starve with little miss perfect or anything" she said starting to stare nosily around the room.

Jason was about to shoo her out when a little voice came running from out of the other room, "C'mon Jase, its time for our tea party" came from the curly haired girl with her hands on her hips.

Jason heard Carly gasp and turn around.

"Krissy, I will be there in a sec, okay?" he asked and she smiled and ran back.

"So you are on her side too?" Carly spat bitterly at him.

"Who Kristina? Yeah I am on her side…an innocent little girl deserves to know her family…deserves to know her daddy…I know that Carly, is a foreign concept to you, but it isn't to me" he said.

"Don't throw that in my face Jason, don't you throw Michael in my face" she yelled.

He shook his head, "this isn't about Michael; I understood about Michael, I loved Michael…it's about Morgan and now Kristina, I won't allow it Carly" he told her looking serious.

"Fine Jason whatever, throw all we have away for Miss Perfect, should I tell Michael you can't see him anymore cause you are too busy with Kristina?" she asked mean.

She saw the emotion cloud across his face and she instantly felt a pang of regret and it became worse when he spoke, "don't you ever say that Carly, you know that is not true…I love Michael like he is my own, and yes I love his sister too….oh yeah his sister, remember that" he said turning to leave and she moved to say something but she turned around instead and walked out.

She walked out of the courthouse with the papers in her hand…she felt happy and relieved…it was something that needed to be done.

Brenda walked back into the house and went looking for Jason and Kristina. When she found them it made her heart smile. Jason Morgan, the man who could look another man in face and evoke fear was lying on the couch with a three year old sleeping sound on his chest. Seeing him like this reminded her everyday how much she loved this man. The man she thought she couldn't stand at first…the man who she loved more than life itself. She knew they didn't make sense, and yet they made all the sense in the world.

**A/N: Okay I swear one of these days Alexis is going to see Nikolas again…just not this time. Sorry it took so long to update, wedding season is not fun when you aren't the one getting married. Anyway, hope you liked, and everyone who reads and reviews thank you in bunches you all are awesome!**


	12. Ch11: Surprises

"Ready to visit your cousin Nikolas?" Alexis asked as she and the little girl walked along the docks.

"Mmm-hmm, Brenda said he is cute and a prince" she said matter of factly.

Alexis rolled her eyes and smiled as they approached the launch.

When they approached the daunting doors of Wyndamere she smiled; there was not fear this time…

"Master Nikolas, you have company" Alfred said leading them in.

Alexis smiled as the young man turned around.

"Alexis" he said in disbelief.

Tears came to her eyes seeing the mere boy she had left…standing in front of her a man.

She walked to him and hugged him for a long while until she heard a familiar clearing of the throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Kristina, this is your cousin Nikolas" she said showing the little girl.

She saw the skin around Nikolas' eyes crinkle when he smiled and knelt down, "hello beautiful" he said kissing her hand.

Alexis almost laughed seeing Kristina's dimples peak out in full flirt mode alas Sonny.

When they settled on the couch Kristina sat at Nikolas' feet coloring in the book Alexis had brought.

"So when did you come back into town" he asked.

"A couple days ago"

"How long are you staying?"

"Indefinitely"

"Where are you staying?"

This question peaked little ears, "with my daddy" she said grinning and then went back to coloring.

"You are staying at the Quartermaine's?" he asked.

Before she got a chance to answer the question a certain familiar blond walked into the room and Kristina unwittingly answered it for her.

"AUNITE COURT!"

He heard Johnny open the door.

"Sir, Michael is here" he announced as the little red headed boy ran through the door.

"DADDY" he cried jumping into Sonny's arms.

"Hey buddy, I missed you" he told him sitting down.

"I missed you too" he said pouting.

Sonny smiled at his oldest son, "I got you something in Puerto Rico" he told his son pulling out a shiny new car.

"Thanks Daddy" Michael said

"I have another surprise for you" he told him gently.

Michael grinned ear to ear, "what is it?"

"Well you know how you have Morgan, and he is your little brother…well how would you feel about a little sister?"

Nikolas eyes grew wide as he looked between the two women. Kristina had run and jumped into his fiancées arms and was busy playing with her long hair.

Alexis looked at him, and could tell she had some answering to do. Courtney could feel the tension in the room.

"Kristina, you want a tour of the place?" she asked to which the little girl nodded and they left.

"Aunt Court…staying with her father…those curls, it all makes sense now" he told her placing his hands at his waist.

"How mad are you?" she asked looking up at him.

He took a deep breath before speaking, "I understand now why you stayed away…what changed your mind?"

"Puerto Rico"

"You mean like Mommy is going to have another baby? With Mr. Lo?" he asked innocently.

"No, um, do you remember Miss Davis who used to live where Uncle Jason lived?" he asked.

Michael nodded his head, "the popcorn lady?" he asked which made Sonny smile.

"Yeah, well daddy and Miss Davis have a daughter…her name is Kristina"

Michael looked befuddled, "Miss Davis is going to have a baby?"

"No, Kristina is three…and she lived in Italy with her mom until now…now she has moved to Port Charles, would you like to meet her at dinner tonight?" he asked holding his breath.

"Can we have spaghetti?"

"Sure buddy"

"Okay!" Michael said as Sonny was able to breathe again.

Nikolas looked confused as Alexis continued to speak, "We went for a vacation down to Puerto Rico…I have always told Kristina who her father is…she has pictures…well I never expected Sonny to be in Puerto Rico too…until Kristina spots her father and goes and jumps in his arms."

"She didn't" he asks his eyes going wide.

"Yep, and I knew there everything was blown to pieces…they belong together I was wrong to keep them apart…"

Nikolas nodded, "he has changed you know…I didn't realize it until Courtney and I, but"

Before he could finish Alexis cut in, "Courtney and I, huh? How did that happen?"

"Fate" is all he said smiling as the blond woman entered the room.

"Alfred and Kristina are baking cookies; I think he fell in love" she said smiling brightly.

"Perfect timing, I was just asking Nikolas how you two happened"

Courtney smiled, "have you ever had the most unexpectedly wonderful thing happen in a place you never thought it would?"

Alexis smiled thinking about Puerto Rico, and how felt had led them all there that day and she nodded her head.

"We were locked together on the hospital roof in the rain" Courtney laughed spinning the story.

Sonny made several phone calls and started dinner as he and Michael waited for the guest of honor.

Johnny was grinning when Kristina walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Krissy" he said as she hopped into his arms.

Alexis rolled her eyes; it seems her daughter had inherited the flirt gene from her father.

"Miss Davis" Johnny said nodding as he placed the little girl back on the ground.

She arched her eyebrow at him but decided not to get into the Miss Davis/Alexis debate.

As he opened the door her eyes lit up.

"Surprise!" came the call from a small crowd.

There in the living room was Mike, Nikolas and Courtney, Jason and Brenda, and Michael.

Sonny approached first with Michael as Alexis mouthed out, "what is this for?"

"Michael this is your sister Kristina, Kristina this is your brother Michael…he wanted to give you a little coming home party"

Tears came to Alexis' eyes as Kristina met her little brother.

"Hi Kristina, I'm Michael" he said gently to the little girl.

"Hi Mikey! Wanna play?" she said smiling.

"Sure, but I don't wanna play dolls…I have cars" he told her furrowing his brow.

Kristina seemed to study him for a second, "you have a red one?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

Kristina ran first, and Michael turned around to Alexis, "Hi, Miss Davis" he told her grinning.

"Hey Michael, you can call me Alexis, okay?"

"Okay" he said before running away.

Sonny approached after, "is this okay?" he asked dimples shining.

When she saw the bright look in his eyes she knew she couldn't be upset.

"It's perfect" she told him.

Dinner was perfect, and when everyone went home…the kids wanted to watch a movie.

"I'll make popcorn" Alexis announced with the kids in front of the TV.

"See daddy, she is the popcorn lady" Michael said making everyone smile.

After the kids were in bed Alexis stood at the window looking at the stars.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sonny asked coming behind her.

"I have a present for you" she told him handing him the manila envelop.

When he opened it; tears came to his eyes….There as plain as day was his baby girl's birth certificate…and Kristina Corin Davis became Kristina Adella Davis-Corinthos.

He hugged her; held her close her silky strands floating through his fingers. When they pulled apart the tears were both apparent in their eyes. He walked her to the guest room holding her hand, and brushed his lips across her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

As Alexis sorted through the boxes Stefan had sent from Italy she smiled at the reaction from Sonny. She never thought they would come back to Port Charles…but here they were.

Suddenly the door burst open and Brenda stood there wide eyed.

"Brenda, are you okay?" she asked the girl who looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Where's Kristina?" she asked shifting her eyes.

"With Sonny; sweetie, what's wrong" she asked.

Before Brenda answered she grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to Alexis' room and slammed the door.

"What's today's date" she asked.

"May 15th"

"Um, okay…yeah well…I'm late" she told her.

"Late, like late, late?" she repeated.

Brenda just nodded.

"Do you think?"

"I don't know; we are careful…well except that one time, oh my God Alexis…what if…" she stammered off.

"Okay, let's go find out" she told her and Brenda nodded.

The drugstore was seemingly quiet as they walked to the appropriate aisle.

"This is the kind I used" Alexis said handing her a box.

Brenda smiled sadly, "well obviously it was right at least" she said trying to make light.

Alexis took the box and turned the corner and ran right into her worst nightmare.

"Can't you watch where you are going" Carly spat hands on her bony hips.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "sorry" and went to pick up her package.

"What the…is that?" Carly practically snarled.

Brenda cringed behind Alexis, but Alexis was tired of dealing with this.

"Well as you should probably know this is commonly called a pregnancy test…I am sure you are very familiar with them" she said walking away swiftly.

Brenda chuckled at the sight of Carly's tomato red face.

When they got back to the penthouse they waited for the test. As the alarm dinged Brenda looked to Alexis.

"You look" she told her.

Alexis nodded and flipped over the test…

**A/N: What a place to stop, huh? I promise an update as soon as I can. I hope everyone is still interested in this story, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews and feedback…you inspire me!**


	13. Ch12: Revelations

"So" Brenda asked looking at Alexis.

Alexis looked up, "inconclusive"

"What?"

"Did you pee on the stick right"

"Of course I peed on the stick right, I mean"

"Mommy, why is Brenda peeing on a stick" came a little voice from outside the bathroom.

Both heads whipped around and Alexis walked out, "sweetheart where is your daddy?" she asked kneeling down.

"He is at his house making lunch….but I wanted Lamby to have lunch with us; so Johnny brought me over to get him" she stated.

"Okay" Alexis said before the little girl ran off to grab her favorite toy.

She came back in the bathroom and threw Brenda the other test; the brunette furrowed her brow.

"Double pack" Alexis said.

Brenda nodded and cringed, "but I don't have to pee yet"

"JASON" he heard the shrill call and he squeezed his eyes shut and turned around. He loved Carly, but lately it seemed like all she did was complain about something.

"Yes Carly" he said pivoting on his heel.

She stood poised with her hands on her hips, "did you know that Alexis is pregnant?"

He swore if his eyes could have jumped out of his face; they would have.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She sighed, "I saw her in the pharmacy, I knocked the pregnancy test out of her hand and she told me point blank that it was what it was"

Jason couldn't believe his ears…Alexis pregnant…Sonny hadn't mentioned.

He was befuddled and went to leave turning to Carly, "I don't know" is all he said before leaving a fuming Carly.

Kristina ran back into the Penthouse with her Lamby in tow.

"Daddy, Lamby and I are ready for lunch" she stated sitting at the table.

"Well that's good Princess because daddy made ravioli" he said putting the bowl in front of her.

"OLIES!" she cried exuberantly.

Sonny smiled watching her eat and enjoy his food reminded him so much of his meals with Alexis…he had missed that.

A little voice broke him out of his memories, "Daddy, Brenda couldn't pee on a stick" she told him.

He started to laugh thinking he didn't hear her right, "what baby"

"Mommy asked Brenda if she peed on the stick right"

To say Sonny Corinthos was confused was an understatement.

Three bottles of water later, "oh, I got to go" Brenda said jumping on the couch to go upstairs to the bathroom.

Alexis waited outside, and when Brenda came out they set the timer again.

When it dinged Alexis flipped it over for the second time that day and smiled, "congratulations"

"Serious?" Brenda asked biting her lower lip.

Alexis helped up the little test with the two blue lines and hugged Brenda.

"I'm going to be a mommy" she whispered into Alexis' shoulder.

Sonny heard the knock on the door and when it swung open Jason was standing there.

"Hey man, what's up" Sonny asked welcoming him in.

"JASON!" the little girl cried out before jumping in his arms.

Jason beamed, "hey sweet pea" he said tickling her tummy and using their special nickname.

When he put her down the little girl went back to watching her video on the television.

Jason turned to Sonny, "she's a doll"

The dimples peaked out, "she is; so what's up?"

"Nothing much, I came to pick up Brenda, she is visiting with Alexis; she told me that Kristina was over here and I thought I would come see one of my favorite girls" he said still looking at Kristina.

Sonny rolled his eyes, "how am I going to run a business where all my guys became soft over my daughter" he said laughing.

Jason laughed too and then remembered the odd run in with Carly, "hey man, can I ask you a question" he said somewhat serious.

Sonny nodded and Jason continued, "I saw Carly at the pharmacy…and she said Alexis was buying a pregnancy test…now there isn't something I should know about, right?"

Sonny couldn't help the laugh that escaped this throat, "what Lex, I mean…no…I don't think…not with me" he said barely able to sputter out the words.

Jason nodded, "Just making sure…not that it would be a bad thing, but it was probably Carly just being Carly"

He looked at his watch, "I gotta go, my fiancée is waiting for me…Bye Kristina" he said giving her his trademark side smile.

"Bye Jason" she said waving excitedly.

When Jason walked out suddenly a light went off in Sonny's head…Alexis bought a pregnancy test and Brenda couldn't pee on a stick…suddenly he knew his best friend might have a little surprise in store for him.

They heard the knock on the door and Brenda turned to Alexis.

"Good luck" she said giving her a hug.

Brenda nodded and went to open the door.

"Hey you" Jason said smiling at the love of his life.

"Alexis" he said looking over her shoulder.

"Hello Jason; nice seeing you"

Jason nodded and said his goodbyes before they left to home. Brenda was uncharacteristically quiet and he decided not to push.

Alexis wandered over to Sonny's house just in time for dinner.

"Hola Mommy" Kristina said when she opened up the door.

"Hello baby girl" she said peppering her daughter's face with kisses.

Sonny stood watching the two of them together…still the most beautiful girl's he had ever seen. He cleared his throat and watched her turn around with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself…I'm glad you made it for dinner"

She nodded and they stuck in a moment brown eye locked for brown eye.

"Mama, daddy made arroz con pollo; do you know what that is…its chicken and rice" she said nodding her head.

It made both parents smile, and they sat down for dinner.

After dinner Kristina decided she wanted to watch a movie and promptly fell asleep ten minutes into.

Sonny and Alexis sat on the couch their daughter in between them and looked at each other.

Sonny had placed his arm up on the top of the couch and was playing with a strand of her hair. She didn't pull away so he kept doing it.

He decided to broach the subject, "so um, Carly told Jason she saw you at the pharmacy"

She rolled her eyes at the statement, "why does that not surprise me" and then she remembered what she told Carly, "oh my God you know, don't you" she asked her voice in a harsh whisper and she got up to walk away from the couch.

He wanted to laugh seeing her flustered and followed, "well all I know is that you were buying a pregnancy test…you got something to tell me" he asked.

She noticed the glee he was getting from torturing her, "well it's not yours" she said playing along.

"Well I would hope not; Jason might kill me" he said smiling again.

She brought her eyes to little slits, "oh shut up, how did you find out?" she asked.

"Well counselor, our lovely daughter came running over to tell me that Brenda doesn't know how to pee on a stick accompanied by the fact that you were at the drug store buying a pregnancy test which was obviously not for you"

"And why couldn't it be for me…huh, you don't think I have a life…I should tell you I had a full social schedule in Italy and…" she couldn't finish because his lips were on hers.

When Jason and Brenda walked in the cottage she was still quiet walking into the room to go change.

"Bren, I am going to take a shower" he told her expecting her to invite herself in.

"Okay" she said distracted.

He wondered what was wrong, but decided to wait it out a little longer.

She paced while he was in the shower and thought of a way to tell him the news. Suddenly a crazy idea popped in her head, but it could work.

Jason got out of the shower and smelled food. When he walked in he saw a full spread from Eli's by candlelight.

Brenda walked out in jeans and a tank top. "Hey baby" she said obviously more friendly than before.

He smiled and kissed her, "I see you ordered Eli's" he said smiling.

"Yep, c'mon lets sit down and eat she said"

He piled his plate and looked at her staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you notice what we are eating" she asked smiling.

"Ribs, potatoes and corn" he asked confused.

She sighed, "Baby back ribs, baby potatoes and baby corn"

"Oh" he said nodding.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, him not understand and her mad at him for not understanding. She stopped eating mid meal and went and threw her dishes in the sink.

He followed her into the room catching the door before she slammed it.

"What's the matter" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing is the matter…you just…you just don't get it" she said throwing herself on the bed and hugging the pillow.

"What don't I get?"

"The baby food…baby back ribs, baby potatoes, baby corn…I was trying to tell you something" she told him.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry; I don't understand" he said sitting next to her.

"I'm pregnant you idiot"

She got lost in the kiss for a moment, wrapped her hands in his curls. He could feel her letting go; slipping deep into the kiss, but when he pulled back to look at her she dropped her head down and pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked shifting her eyes about.

He licked his lips, "I wanted to kiss you; I have for a long time and I"

She cut him off, "I'm not doing this again Sonny…I can't…" she said before turning to walk away.

He caught up to her and softly grabbed her arm to spin her around to him.

"Why?" he asked pleading with her.

She shook her head and the tears came into her eyes, "because I can't get my heart broken again Sonny…if it wasn't for her…it would have killed me the first time" she said pointing at their sleeping daughter.

"Lex, I"

Once again she shook her head, "we have a beautiful daughter that we are raising together…let's just leave it at that" she pleaded with him.

He wanted to give into her, but he couldn't and he started to speak, "no, I understand you are scared…but no…I won't give up on you…give me one more chance, please Alexis" he asked his dark eyes boring holes in hers.

She knew she shouldn't be listening to anything he was saying, but here she was standing here letting those dimples entrance her, "Sonny, I am scared…we were a disaster last time, and now Kristina is involved, and I can't get her hopes up for you to decide to go back to Carly"

"That's not going to happen. I am not in love with Carly"

"Well you sure aren't in love with me…we spent one amazing night together that resulted in a beautiful thing…but that's all it was…a one night stand…you loved Carly…you stood right in that living room across the hallway and told me you were still in love with your wife. You said it all in that one sentence…so forgive me for not buying into whatever this is. I am the mother of your child Sonny, and your friend…let's just leave it at that" she practically spat.

He looked a her an infinite amount of sadness in his eyes and he spoke low and guttural, "don't call it that…it was not a one night stand…you had no idea what I felt for you"

"And what did you fail to tell me?"

He looked at her his words spilling forth, "because I was scared of telling my best friend that I thought I was falling in love with her"

**A/N: Hey! Hope there are still some readers for this…sorry it took me so long to update. I have had mad writer's block, blah. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews…you make my day!**


	14. Ch 13: Dreams Come True

**A/N: OMG! I cannot believe I updated; this story has been on hiatus for so long...but really I wanted to finish it out. It will only be a couple chapters longer, and maybe an epilogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy if anyone is still interested. Reviews and feedback and appreciated!**

"You're what?" he asked.

She scowled at him, "with child, pregnant, having your baby, do I have to spell it out for you"

In an instant he was next to her touching her face, "you're having my baby" he asked he asked breaking into a smile.

Looking at him so happy; she couldn't help the smile that came forth through the tears, "uh huh"

He took her into his arms, "we are having a baby"

"You're happy" she asked fresh her lip quivering and tears in her eyes.

It was a shake of the head before he added, "better"

And then he kissed her and Brenda Barrett knew that all her life she waited for this...this man, this baby, this kiss, her dreams had finally come true.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What"

He turned to her his eyes ablaze, "I was scared to tell my best friend I was falling in love with her. I knew it in Puerto Rico, and I tried to fight it. I was never good enough for you but...I loved you anyway. That night when we made Kristina; it wasn't a one night stand, it wasn't sex, it was me showing you how much I loved you"

"Don't say that...you went back to Carly"

"You sent me back to Carly"

"Oh whatever, you didn't put up much of a fight"

"Neither did you"

It was then she looked into his eyes...and she couldn't deny what was in them. The fire, the passion, the love and she softened.

He walked towards her and stopped a mere inches in front of her, "I love you Alexis...I never stopped"

She wasn't able to formulate a response because his lips were on hers and she was melting into one soul searing kiss.

When he pulled away he put his forehead to hers, "I love you...I want you...and I am going to keep telling you it until you believe it"

She closed her eyes and bit back the tears, "I love you too Sonny...I always have"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What about Jasper for a boy" Brenda asked dawn barely breaking outside their bedroom window.

Jason smiled sleepily, "over my dead body"

"So is Miguel out of the question too?"

He flipped himself on top of her, "okay Miguel for a boy; Carly for a girl"

To that he got a heel to the thigh, "What is this Mr. Morgan; a comedian"

"Ow" he said laying back down.

She moved her head to lay on his chest and starting running a finger over his perfect abs, "so I've decided I want to get married fast...before I start showing"

"Alright so when were you thinking"

"Next week"

"Are you serious? Miss I want the wedding of the century"

Brenda turned her dark eyes to his blue ones, "not this time...I've had big weddings; look how they turned out. This time I want small, simple. All I want to do is become Mrs. Morgan"

He felt his heart swell at her admission, "alright so another trip to Vegas?" he asked smiling.

"Not on your life...I was thinking of asking Lila if we could borrow the rose garden"

The thought of his grandmother always had an affect on him, "I think that would be nice; she will be happy"

"Me too Jason, me too" she said before nuzzling against him and falling back asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis woke up with something hard pressing into her cheek. When she opened her eyes; it was Kristina's foot. She knew because she could see a couple curls bursting out from near her legs. And then she saw the foot peaking out from the bottom of the black sheets...his foot. Last night flooded back to her.

_Flashback_

"_I never stopped loving you Sonny...even when I moved to Italy; you were still with me...and not just because Kristina has your smile...or your laugh but because I loved you in a way I have never loved another"_

_She watched his dimples peak out, "I couldn't let you go...even if you were gone...I wished she was mine every day. And Carly and I fought more and more...and it was because she wasn't you Lex. I was a damn fool and I made the wrong decision; I should have told you that night in your penthouse that I wanted to give us a chance...but I took the easy way out"_

_By this time the tears had fallen onto her cheeks, "I should have told you how I felt; I was just so scared you didn't feel the same..."_

_He kissed her this time a kiss filled with promise, "Alexis Davis; I want to be with you...make a life with you and our daughter."_

_She looked into his eyes and no words were needed as her lips pressed against his. They kissed for what seemed like hours. And then he took her hand and started to lead her upstairs._

_Halfway up she stopped, "we can't leave her" she said looking at the curly haired girl sleeping on the couch._

"_Don't worry counselor I am just taking you to bed"_

_Once in his expansive bedroom he did just that. Stripping her out of her clothes; he slipped on one of his t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants...then laid her back. Kissing her on the lips, "I will be right back"_

"_Okay"_

_Fifteen minutes later Kristina was laid in bed next to her, and he climbed in on the other side leaning over their daughter to kiss her on the lips, "I've dreamed about this" he told her._

_As she closed her eyes she wondered if she would wake up in the morning in her own bed, alone._

"Hey beautiful" woke her out of her daze.

She smiled, "good morning"

"I am so happy right now"

"Me too"

He leaned over to kiss her again, "I don't think I will ever get tired of that" he said before getting up and kissing Krissy on the forehead, "

"Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes" he said with a wink.

Alexis let her head fall to the pillow; was it possible things were too perfect?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Where the hell are they Sonny?" Brenda asked bounding through the Penthouse door.

Sonny looked at her, "well good morning to you too Brenda; would you like an omelet?"

"Don't good morning me, did you scare them off? I swear the only friend I have in town and you go scare her away"

"Is something wrong?" came from the bottom of the stairs where Alexis stood in a black satin robe, Kristina rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Brenda smiled at the sight, "oh no, I would say thinks are just perfect...now how about that omelet Sonny"

They sat down to breakfast, "so I have an announcement; well Alexis already knows, Jason and I are going to have a baby"

"Congratulations" Sonny said smirking.

"You jerk; you knew!"

Alexis smiled, "well Miss Kristina told him you had trouble pee'ing on a stick and then Carly told Jason we were buying pregnancy tests"

Brenda pouted muttering at first then brightening again, "Ugh, she always ruins...well I have more news...Jason and I are getting married next weekend!"

"Wow"

"Today Jason and I are going to go ask Lila if we can borrow the rose garden...but I have so much planning to do...and Lois totally can't come until next Wednesday and Robin is flying in Thursday...so Alexis; want to help me plan a wedding" she said throwing her arms up in excitement.

Sonny smiled, "Lex has a little wedding experience...I am sure she can advise you on which semi"

She shot daggers at him with her eyes, "I would love to help you Brenda"

"EEEEK! I am getting married!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason knew he had told Brenda they would come together but somehow when he jumped on his bike he found his way to the Quartermaine door. Reginald answered.

"Mr. Quarter-Morgan...nice to see you again"

"Hi Reginald; I was wondering if my Grandmother was here"

"Oh yes sitting in the den" he said leading the way.

"Jason, how wonderful it is to see you" she bellowed from across the room.

There were only a handful of people Jason Morgan felt himself with...and Lila Quartermaine was one of them.

"Grandmother" he said kneeling down to kiss her cheek.

"Have a seat, Reginald, can you get my grandson some tea"

Jason smiled; he never turned down tea even if he only pretended to sip it for her sake.

"So what brings you here so early"

"Brenda and I wanting to ask you something but I wanted to come here and tell you first"

She smiled and he continued, "I am going to be a father...Brenda is pregnant"

"Oh Jason that is wonderful" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...but we want to push up the wedding...and you know Brenda...she wants it next week"

Lila laughed, "oh our impetuous Brenda"

He cracked a smile, "we were wondering if we could use your rose garden...Brenda has always loved it, and I want to give her, her dream wedding"

The older woman smiled; the kind of smile that lit up her face, "oh my boy I think that is a splendid idea...just splendid"

They talked for some time longer. And for a moment Jason got lost in the comfort of family...a concept he thought was lost to him.


	15. Ch 14: Planning Forever

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback; keep it coming-you inspire me! One more chapter and an epilogue to go. For all you reading; you seriously rock!**

"This is it, this is it...my wedding dress" Brenda exclaimed in the small boutique.

Alexis smiled; the dress was perfect. The strapless top clung to her slim torso as the bottom fell out to a full skirt...the whole thing was overlain in delicate silk with a sapphire blue ribbon around the waist.

"You look beautiful; the dress is gorgeous" she agreed.

Brenda smiled, "and look at this color" she said holding the sash, "you, Lois and Robin are going to look great in it"

"Me?"

"Well of course, you are definitely going to be one of my bridesmaids...I need my three girls up there with me...I know we have only known each other a short time, but you really have become one of my best friends..please say yes" she asked her doe like eyes staring at Alexis.

"I'd be honored"

She beamed, "well let's find you a dress!"

An hour later and sixteen dresses Alexis walked out and Brenda gasped.

"That bad?"

A quick shake of the head, "that's it...this is the one"

Alexis turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous; made of silk that clung to her curves. The top was a simple v; which displayed the perfect amount of skin to still look classy and sexy, the tiny straps made of hundreds of sapphire color glass beads; which were also woven throughout the silk. It stopped mid calf and had enough movement to make you flow as you walked.

Brenda beckoned the owner, "I need three of these, this one and two more...I have the girl's measurements but on Lois; I am sure she is lying on how big her butt has gotten since living back in Bensonhurst; so we may have to come in for an emergency fitting. Here is my fiancee's credit card; charge away"

She laughed at the saleslady wide eyed expression at Brenda, "Jason just gave you the charge card"

"Two actually...it was either that or he was going to help with wedding planning"

They laughed, "where next?"

Brenda patted her stomach, "Kelly's I am dying for a cheeseburger!"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sonny sat on the floor next to his daughter. On the coffee table sat four coloring books, a deluxe box of crayons, the jumbo pack of markers, and two huge boxes of colored pencils.

"Daddy, can you hand me a blue crayon"

"Uh which blue"

"Mmm, cobalt blue" she said not turning from her picture.

Sonny couldn't help but stifle a chuckle; his three year old daughter was already smarter than him and this was Preschool. He knew that was definitely from Alexis'.

Alexis...the mother of his first born child...when he thought it about it; it still amazed him. Michael was his son in every way but there was something about his little girl that made his heart swell.

As she colored a cloud he heard the door knock. When he answered Carly was standing there.

"What"

She rolled her eyes, "I am going to meet Jason at the park and Michael forgot his glove here"

Sonny lit up at the sight of his son, "hey buddy"

"Hey Dad!" he said hugging him.

"Come on in"

Carly and Michael walked into the Penthouse, "MIKEY!" Kristina yelled.

"Hey Krissy, whatcha doin?"

"Coloring? Want to color with me" she said holding up the green crayon remembering it was his favorite color.

"Can't right now...I gotta find my glove"

She looked up at him her brown eyes twinkling, "I saw it yesterday morning! You left it in the kitchen so daddy asked me to put it in your room. Want me to show you"

"Sure" he said taking her hand and walking upstairs.

Both adults watched the exchanged, "she's beautiful" Carly said smiling sadly.

"Thank you"

A moment of silence and Carly spoke again, "I'm sorry Sonny...sorry for keeping her from you; she belongs with you...I should have realized it then"

Sonny nodded an acceptance and his heart swelled...Carly didn't know how true her statement was. She did belong with him...not just Kristina, but her mother too.

**OoOoOoOoO **

"UNCLE JASE!" Michael said tearing across the park.

Carly watched a smile on her face...but a slight pang of sadness in her heart...watching the two of them together made her realize how much she had given up.

She finally reached them and Jason smiled at her shoving his hands in his pockets, "hey buddy, can you give your mom and I a minute...go grab an ice cream" he said handing him some money.

"Sure!"

After he left she stood with her hands on her hips, "so...I guess this is one of those Carly talks I'm not going to like"

He looked down at the ground, "Brenda and I are getting married this weekend"

"WHAT!" she screamed.

The look on his face was twisted and she made herself calm down, "this weekend, okay, well"

"There's more...Brenda is pregnant"

Watching her reaction was hard...but she kept her emotions in check as he finished.

"I want you to be there" he admitted softening her.

The tears came welling in her eyes, "Jase, I...I don't know if I can"

His hand came to her arm, "Car...you are my best friend...and I wouldn't ask if you if it didn't mean a lot to me...remember when you asked if I would stand up with you if you and...Alcazar got married? I said yes...because I love you Carly; because I want you to be happy. Please say you want the same for me?"

She stomped the ground, "why do you have to be so rational all the time"

A smile came to his face, "thank you Carly" he said hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome...jerk"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The cottage was nearly silent when Brenda walked in, "JASE" she called loudly.

There was a noise coming from one of the spare bedrooms down the hallway; so she walked towards there.

"Jason" she asked peaking her head in the door.

There was her man...no t-shirt...with a dark mahogany crib standing in front of him.

He smiled, "you like"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "you knew I would! Going behind my back and asking around?"

A quick shrug was the only answer he got.

As she walked around and inspected his work she fought the urge to smile. It was the one she had pointed out to Alexis in the catalog and it looked even better here.

"It's alright" she told him.

"Alright?"

"Yeah...alright" she said with a big grin on her face.

Shaking his head, "you, woman, ugh"

That got a big smile, "yeah, you know you love it" she said tilting up to kiss him.

"Mmm...you know what I was thinking today...that we haven't properly christened the cottage" she said playing with his button fly.

"We haven't?"

"Nope" she said slowly popping each button.

"You're going to be the death of me"

She smiled, "and you enjoy every minute of it"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis walked into PH4 quietly. Johnny had informed her that Sonny had put Kristina to bed twenty minutes ago. She walked slowly up the stairs to her room, the door was cracked and Sonny was sitting at the end of her bed.

"Then the Princess met a commoner...and she loved him...and he loved her, but instead of telling her; he hurt her...and she left to a far away land. The commoner was very sad that the Princess left him...he couldn't be happy without her. Then one day fate brought them back together...the Princess was very scared of the commoner hurting her again...but she didn't know how much the commoner loved her...and that he will never let her go again. He hopes the Princess knows that he wants her to stay with him forever...and he hopes she will say yes"

Alexis bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"What did the Princess say Daddy?"

Sonny laughed, "I will let you sweetie"

"Okay"

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too Princess"

Alexis made her way down the stairs and out to the balcony. His words replayed in her head over and over.

"Lex" he asked coming to the door.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She turned to him, "The Princess says yes"


	16. Ch 15: I Do

**A/N: I know it's been taking me forever and two days to update, forgive me. Hope you like the wedding! Feedback is appreciated!**

"Can you believe in a couple of months I am going to be big as a house" Brenda asked modeling in front of the mirror in her bridal room that the Q's had set up for her.

Robin laughed, "yeah right, you will probably gain just what the baby weighs"

"What if Jason doesn't find me attractive?" she pouted the reality of it all starting to hit.

Lois laughed, "please, the sex is even better when you are pregnant...I swear Ned; was like an animal when I was knocked up with Brookey"

After she said it Lois looked to Alexis, "oh I'm sorry, was that weird...since you and Ned...hey I just realized all of us have slept with some of the same men. Alexis and Brenda slept with Sonny, Brens and Robin have slept with Jason, and Lex, you don't mind if I call you Lex, and I have slept with Nedly; its like one big happy family"

Brenda noticed the look on Alexis' face, "uh Lois, can we not talk about the Port Charles mattress mambo"

There was a knock on the door before Lois could answer. Alexis opened it and found Lila, Monica and Emily waiting.

"Oh dear, you look beautiful" Lila marveled as the young woman came to kiss her cheek.

Monica smiled, "you know...Alan and I used to hope you would become our daughter in law one day...and now it's happening"

The tears threatened to spill from Brenda's eyes as she hugged her.

Emily smiled, "my sister in law...we bring you something old" she said handing her a small silver box.

When she opened it her eyes got wide and she pulled out the antique pearl hair pin, "it's beautiful and perfect" she said pinning it next to the bun that was knotted just below her ear.

"Oh it looks lovely; you make the most beautiful bride my dear" Lila said holding her hands.

"We better get to our seats" Emily said noting that it was getting too emotional for all the women with makeup on.

Brenda gave one last kiss and watched them go. Lois then pulled out a string of lace, "I got your something blue!"

"Is that a garter or underwear?" Robin scoffed.

Alexis pulled out a small diamond bracelet, "And something borrowed...this was my mother's, I want you to wear it"

The bride fought tears as she hugged her. Then she sighed, "so who's ready to get married? Wait, where's my flower girl"

Alexis laughed, "I think Sonny is wrangling her to make sure she doesn't spill anything on her dress...let me grab her"

"Thanks" Brenda mouthed to her.

Down the stairs she saw the guests starting to gather outside...it was amazing to see the outpouring of love for Jason and Brenda. Midway through the hallway Alan stopped her.

"Alexis"

She gave him a slight smile, "Alan"

"Can you give this to Brenda...it's from Jason. He asked me to give it to her before we walked down the aisle but I have a feeling she would want to wear it now.

This time she smiled big noting the trademark blue box, "I'm guessing your right"

Kristina noticed her before she found her.

"MAMMMMMMMMMA!" she cried running to her.

"Look at my pretty dress and my fowlers"

"Flowers"

"Yep fowlers"

She bent down as much as she could in her dress, "you ready to do how we practiced"

"Uh huh"

Sonny watched them...Kristina with the ribbons flowing through her dark curls...and Alexis; God she looked more beautiful every time he saw her. He let his mind imagine one day being in a church; saying those vows to her...he knew it would probably never happen; Alexis seemed to have this insane fear of marriage...but that didn't mean he would stop trying.

Alexis could feel his eyes on her and it made a shiver go down her spine. When he started looking at her with those damn dimples she couldn't think straight. It made her feel intoxicated; and it made all rational thought leave her brain. They hadn't officially talked about what she told him that night in the Penthouse...but she knew the time was coming.

"C'mon hon" she said stealing one last glance in Sonny's direction.

They huddled together in the hall just inside the door that led to the garden, "you ready" Alexis asked as the other two made their way to their spots.

Brenda nodded, "thank you Alexis...for being my friend, helping me with all this"

"No, thank you...for helping to bring Krissy and I back home...Alan gave me this; from Jason"

"OMG!" she said before opening the little blue box...inside were two diamond and sapphire chandelier earrings.

"I gotta put these on" she said taking out the pearls. After she was done Alexis smiled, "perfect; now let's get you married"

She beamed, "let's go"

The music started and Alexis made her walk down the aisle...and she noticed him, him and those damn dimples...this time she dimpled back at him.

Robin came next, followed by Lois. Kristina came next looking like an angel tossing the white rose petals onto the floor.

Jason felt the intake of breath before he even realized he was taking it in. Watching the people come down the aisle passed like a daze. Then he heard the music.

He saw his father first; Brenda had asked him to walk her down the aisle. The sun was just starting to set; the sky painted with pinks and purples. Then she came; the sun seeming to shine just on her, and it took his breath away.

She linked arms with Alan and stepped towards her destiny. There he was; her Prince charming. Once a long time ago; she dreamed of marrying Jason Quartermaine...and then one day her dream was gone...little did she know that a whole new dream was born. Jason Quartermaine and Brenda Barrett were made for each other...even if he was Jason Morgan and she was Brenda Barrett almost Corinthos, almost Jacks.

Alan turned her over to his son, kissing her cheek and shaking his hand.

The priest starting to speak, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

Jason didn't here most of the words but he spoke when told and heard her say the words back. When she slid the ring down his finger; he wondered if life got better than this.

Brenda felt tingly all over; the whole thing a blur...until the Priest told him to kiss her and he brought his lips to hers. It was then it hit her. She was Brenda Morgan; this time for good.

The reception music played as everyone mingled...Jason hated this kind of attention but Brenda ate it up...so he held a smile and shook hands.

When the night fell and the candles lit up around them; the DJ announced their first dance as man and wife.

_**Looks like we made it**_

_**look how far we've come my baby**_

_**we mighta took the long way**_

_**we knew we'd get there someday**_

Brenda looked in Jason's eyes, "who knew...Brenda and Jason; they would end up together"

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong **_

"I love you Brens"

"I love you Jase"

_**Ain't nothin' better **_

_**We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'**_

Sonny caught her eye from across the room, and he let the dimple peak out of his cheek before he headed towards her.

"Beautiful wedding isn't it"

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong **_

"Very"

"Alexis I"

"Sonny I" they said at the same time.

She smiled, "go"

_**I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby **_

_**(Shania Twain – You're Still the One)**_

He knelt down on one knee "Alexis Davis...I love you and I'm ready for us to being our life together." 


	17. Ch 16: Fairytale Endings

**A/N: Sorry, I know it took me forever and three days. Here is the last part in the saga. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, reads, support. You all are amazing!**

"Alright people come on get this show on the road. I am not having my baby at Sonny and Alexis' wedding reception" Brenda announced in the hall.

Her belly was fully formed now, a little Barrett-Morgan almost ready to make his or her way into the world but she was going to be damn sure it wasn't at Hotel Alejandra in Puerto Rico.

Sonny looked at her, "You would steal my thunder by going into labor" he teased.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "Your thunder yes…lucky for you I happen to adore your fiancée" she told him walking back upstairs to the bridal suite.

Shaking his head he met his best friend at the door to the beach, "This is really happening?" he asked him.

Jason patted his back, "It's really happening" he told him.

_Flashback_

"_Get up Sonny" she hissed._

_He shook his head, "Marry me Alexis" he said again._

_Shaking her head, "What are you doing?" she asked the tears stinging her eyes._

"_I know you are going to say it's too fast…but no matter if it's today, or tomorrow…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…I want you to be my wife" he asked the tears started to brim around the edges of his own eyes._

_Everything in her head screamed no…but her heart overwhelmed her and she found herself nodding ridiculously. _

"_Yes, I'll marry you" she told him._

They made their way down the sandy path to the archway set near the ocean and he waited for his bride. All the guests were already there…Jax, Nikolas, Courtney, Mike, Robin, Lois, Laura, and even Luke had shown up promising that if Helena was anywhere near he would bury her in the sand as a wedding present.

Alexis sat on the chair sucking air in and out of a paper bag. Brenda and Kristina sat on the bed watching her.

"Mama, you okay?" Kristina asked.

Brenda smiled at her, "Mama's fine…she's just a little nervous because there are no semi trucks she can flag down" she told her.

Throwing the bag at her, "Baby, Mama is fine…your daddy just has this uncanny way of taking her breath away" she said romanticizing hyperventilating.

"Is it time to throw flowers?" she asked those puppy dog brown eyes twinkling.

Nodding, "Yeah baby, it is"

"YAY!" she said running out of the room with her basket.

Brenda got up, "Ready?" she asked.

Taking one last look at herself in the cream gauze dress she smiled, "God help me, I want to be Mrs. Corinthos" she said before linking arms with Brenda and walking out.

She watched Brenda make her way down the aisle and Stefan smiled from across the room, "You didn't think I would miss this, did you?" he asked.

Tears were brimming in her eyes, "Thank you" she told him bringing him close to her.

Sonny watched his girl come down the aisle her ringlets bouncing in the sun…then Brenda made her way down, that million dollar smile on her face…it was funny the journey he and Brenda had been on…everything leading up to exactly how it was meant to be.

Strains of the bridal march came on from the quartet and he saw her step out…toffee and chestnut hair shining in the sun, the ivory of the dress showing off 

her bronzed glow, those dimples cratered in her face just for him. She was his now…and he was never going to let her go again.

When she reached him he took her hands in his, repeating vows he had never meant more then now…not a marriage of convenience…not a means to an end. This time it was a marriage of love, something that would last forever.

"The first time I met you…I wanted to know you, when I got to know you, I wanted you to like me…when we became friends I wanted you to love me…it may have taken us some time on a rocky road to get there but you do…and I love you too. All of my life I was waiting for someone to find me…find me and look passed all of this…and see me…and you did. Survivors recognize each other…we found each other…in all this darkness we found light…I let it go once…never again. I will love you forever" he said sliding the platinum band on her finger.

She took hers and touched his hand, "I've spent most of my life running…and never knowing quite what I was looking for…until I looked into eyes that knew my past…knew my future. It scared me at first…and even thought it was everything I was looking for…I ran from it too. Then one day I couldn't run any longer…you gave me back my heart Sonny…and you gave me a daughter that filled it up…I have found 

my way back home…and I'm here to stay…I will tolerate you forever" she told him sliding the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the Priest announced as Sonny brought his lips to hers.

A huge white tent encased the intimate reception as the sun slowly slid behind the ocean. The gardenias and candles flanking the tables as the music swept through the place. He held her hand as they walked through the opening everyone clapping and smiles.

His heart swelled…she was his…if there was one right thing he did in his life…it was to sit down in the Port Charles Grill that day at her table…and convince her to come into his life.

"_It should be illegal to be this happy"_ Alexis thought.

She wasn't use to happy…and somehow between content and now she had found true happiness…in four coal brown eyes, four dimples…Sonny had filled up her heart…it was only right that she give him it in return.

Brenda smiled at Jason and squeezed his thigh, "You did this" she told him.

He shook his head, "Nah, I had a little help"

_Years Later…_

"And the Princess said yes" Kristina told the little kids.

Rosalyn Lila Morgan nodded her head, "It's a true story" she affirmed.

Alexander yawned, "That story wasn't exciting…why can't you tell stories like Uncle Luke?" he asked.

"Shut up, that story was the best, it was so romantic" Chloe said slapping his arm.

JJ rubbed his eye, "I'm sleepy Rosie" he complained.

As if on cue Brenda walked in and swooped up the little blond haired brown eyed boy, "Come on baby, let's get you home…Kristina thanks for keeping an eye on them" she told her walking out.

Rosalyn followed behind, "Mom, I helped too!" she whined.

Alexis and Sonny came in after, "You guys ready for bed?" she asked.

Chloe nodded as Sonny swept her into his arms, "Mama, Kristina told us the Princess story…is it true? Did the Princess really say yes" she asked.

Dimples ablaze he turned to Alexis who rolled her eyes and smiled matching dimples, "Yes baby…the Princess said yes"

**Fin**


End file.
